Bella's Choice
by Heather Elizabeth
Summary: sequel to tabbycat917's "Bella's Sweet Release".
1. Chapter 1

Previously

_Carlisle?_

It was from Alice. I ignored it smiling…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't five minutes later and my door burst open. Alice was standing there looking bewildered and utterly confused..

"Carlisle?" She whispered in disgust.

"My sex life is none of your business Alice." I replied curtly.

"It is when it **destroys **my family." She growled.

I was taken a back for a second but recovered.

"I don't understand how one indiscretion could destroy this family." I said lamely.

She glared at me a moment longer, stalking into the room. She sat reluctantly next to me on the couch and turning to face me. Her eyes searching mine.

"It won't be just once…" She said slowly.

I laughed out loud at the thought… "He made me an offer, but now that I'm relieved… I hadn't actually considered it."

She frowned slightly, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

"What?" I asked her slightly irritated.

"I saw it… I seen…" She winced, "Everything. It was horrible. It destroyed Esme. Edward was so broken…"

"I don't care about Edward," I snapped looking her straight in the eye. "He hasn't been much of a husband… I mean when I said forever… I didn't expect the spark to disappear.." I closed my eyes pondering.

"Spark?" She asked cautiously.

"I felt it… With Carlisle… I felt the spark with him." I gasped remembering.

Alice's face fell as her eyes became unfocused, seeing but not seeing me.

"Alice?" I asked timidly.

She turned to me. Her eyes so sad.

"Edward is home… He went… To see Carlisle…" She mumbled.

I felt a slight twinge of guilt. But more felt relieved. I wouldn't have to hide if I wanted to see Carlisle…

Alice gave me a pitiful look before she bound out the door. She didn't look as graceful. She ran. It looked like she was trying to escape. I hurt for her. I didn't want to break up the family… But I was allowed to be selfish.

I returned my attention back to my movie. If I could cry I would. The movie always moved me. That's when I heard them.

"No, You're going to let me by so I can speak to my **wife**." Edward growled defensively.

"Son… You don't understand." Carlisle said calmly.

"Fuck you. I'm talking to her." He screamed.

I heard the door slam open, I staying sitting comfortably on the couch and looked at the anger in Edward's black eyes. He looked maddening.

"What the fuck did you do?" He asked dejectedly.

"I had a good time." I retorted simply.

His eyes narrowed, "Do our vows mean nothing to you?"

"Do they mean anything to you?" I snapped glaring at him.

He took a step towards me, I could see the pain and disbelief in his eyes.

"Of course they do." He said softly.

"Right. That's why you haven't touched me in a year." I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Bella… school… and work…" He began.

"We had the nights. You wouldn't touch me. We're married. I'm a woman. I have needs Edward. I waited. I hoped you would see what was happening. I contemplated stepping out on you. But I wanted **you**. I waited for a year. Then you decided you would go to school in England and **LEAVE** me! What the hell did you think would happen?" I screamed at him.

His face fell as he stared at me, looking like he was thinking… Remembering.

"Bella…" He said softly.

"No… No more. I waited. I'm sick of you pushing me away. I'm not breakable anymore… Carlisle can attest to that." I stated.

As if on cue, in walked the incredibly handsome Dr. Cullen. I shyly smiled at him as he nodded acknowledging me.

"Son. I tried to tell you. I warned you if you weren't careful…" he said softly.

"I didn't think it would be you! I didn't think you would fuck my wife." He cried out childishly.

Carlisle shook his head, pitying his son. I watched hesitantly for a moment, then took a step towards him. All this arguing over me… It was kind of a turn on.

"Do you need it?" Carlisle asked looking knowingly at me.

"Need what?" Edward snapped irritably.

"Wasn't talking to you." He replied, keeping his eyes glued to my face.

I bit my lip and shuddered under his intense stare. All I could manage to do was nod. He grinned a toothy grin and sniffed the air.

"Delicious… Bella dear."

Edward sniffed the air looking puzzled. "What?"

"Have you forgotten the scent of your wife's arousal?" Carlisle asked humorously.

Edward looked baffled, the appalled.

"Bella… Would you like to come with me?" He asked stepping towards me hesitantly.

I paused looking at him for a moment. Remembering the hurt and pain. Every time. Every promise. Broken.

"No, could you please excuse us." I said shooing him.

I didn't pay another glance at Edward as I rushed into Carlisle's open arms. He lifted me up pressing his lips to mine hungrily. He pushed me hard into the wall. I giggled knowing it would leave a mark. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me. My fingers tangled in his blond hair. Moaning into his mouth. His tongue dueling mine. Ravishing my mouth. He tasted sweet…like cherries.

I threw my head back as he kissed and marked the flesh on my neck. Growling deep in his chest. One hand rubbing between my legs. He wasn't so gentle this time he ripped the thong from my body. I was left in a tank top. Shivering in anticipation of what was to come…

I reached down, fumbling with Carlisle's belt. It was to difficult so I ripped them open. I reached inside and grasped his rock hard erection. He groaned with his lips at the hollow of my throat.

"Could you have waited till I left?" An angry voice asked from somewhere in the room.

I ignored it and continued stroking Carlisle. Up and down the long thick shaft, rubbing my thumb over the head. He purred in pleasure. He lifted me up higher and I felt him rubbing against my heated core.

"Please…" I asked breathlessly.

"Please what Bella?" He asked, still teasing me. Rubbing his head against my clit.

"Fuck me." I gasped.

He pulled me down hard on his cock and I screamed. He was deep inside and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper. I moaned softly loving the feeling of him stretching me. He grunted thrusting his hips up into me.

"Bella…" He panted… "Ride me?"

He walked us backwards and fell onto the couch. I lifted my hips so only his head was inside me. Then I dropped my whole weight down on him. I mewed in pleasure as I rocked my hips up and down. His hands reached up and tore the tank top from my body. His hands assaulting my hardened nipples. Leaning up and taking one at a time in his mouth. Circling his velvety tongue around it and clamping down. I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach.

I ground my hips into his creating the right amount of friction. My hands moved over my face up into my hair as I rode him. Our eyes were locked as I moaned and cried out his name. His hands roughly grabbed my hips and forced me down harder. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh God Carlisle… I'm coming." I screamed.

"That's right little bitch. Come for me." He grunted.

The tightness exploded and I was seeing stars. It radiated from my body curling my toes in ecstasy. My body was trembling in pleasure. I had gone one year without any orgasms, now I was up to three!

He leaned forward whispering in my ear, "Can we try something."

I giggled, "Ok."

He guided me leaning me over the edge of the couch. My upper body resting on the seat with my ass up in the air. He was behind me and slid into my sloppy wet sex from behind. The sensation was incredible. He filled me so completely. I was surprised he fit…

He held my hips and with each thrust he slapped my ass. I hissed and growled. It was the roughest sex I'd ever had. He grabbed a fistful of my chestnut hair and pulled. My head was forced to look up and my eyes were met with an angry glare. Edward still stood there. Too stunned to move. His eyes met mine for a brief second. Then Carlisle sunk even deeper and I closed my eyes concentrating on the sensations I was feeling.

"Who's my dirty whore." He crooned.

"I am… I am…" I panted.

My hips meeting each thrust. I felt him tense inside me and felt his seed hit me as he groaned.

"So fucking tight."

He hit the magical spot and my body shuddered again. My second orgasm hit twice as intense as the first. I opened my eyes screaming.

"Oh… Carlisle."

As the orgasm rampaged through my body my eyes again met Edward's. It made me feel hot to know he was watching.

Carlisle pulled out and pulled me to him, chest to chest. He captured my lips once more and placed a finger under my chin, peering deeply into my brown orbs.

"I'll always cherish this." he smiled.

He ran around the room quickly dressing, not quite meeting Edward's glare. You could feel the tension, as Edward growled possessively.

"Bella. It's your choice. If you wish to have more time with me. You and I can go away together for as long as you'd like. If you would like to reconcile your relationship with Edward." Carlisle spoke.

I looked at him pondering. "I'll have to speak with him. See if there is anything to salvage. Thank you. I really needed that. It was so exciting and spontaneous." I found myself giggling.

Carlisle bowed his head and left the house. I felt nervous when I turned to face Edward. I was surprised to see a bulge in his pants. It was unusual.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, asking him a question without words.

"Do you want me Bella?" He asked.


	2. Moving On

I stood there a moment staring at Edward. He had just asked me if I wanted him.

"After everything… Are you serious?" I scoffed.

He walked towards me his eyes smoldering. "Yes."

I reached to my left hand and pulled off my wedding ring. He watched me with unsure eyes. Until I placed the ring into his hand.

"Edward… We used to be so hot. We used to talk about anything and everything. The past year… Even before that. Things have been deteriorating. We're nothing like how we used to be. There's no spark. No love. I can't stay with you. I'm going with Carlisle."

His eyes turned to disbelief, "Bella you can't be serious. You know what it'll do to the family."

"What do you care about family? When's the last time you talked to your daughter. Hell. Besides now, when was our last conversation? You don't care about anything. Esme will understand. I don't want him forever… I just need some time. I'm not sure how much. But we eternity." I growled.

I spun on my heel and walked into the bedroom. I grabbed one duffle bag and began throwing in clothes. I packed it until it was full and walked over to my desk and turned on the computer. I pulled up my e-mail and began a letter.

_Nessie-_

_You know I love you. I know you're grown and you have your own life. But I'll be leaving for I don't know how long. I'm leaving your father. Things have become unbearable. I'm going with Grandpa Carlisle. I know you'll miss me. But I'll be a call or e-mail away. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. It's very split decision. I love you._

_Mom_

I went back to the closet and picked out a short denim skirt and a deep blue button up blouse. Then I grabbed my duffle bag, but Edward was blocking the doorway.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked dumbly.

"Have you not listened to me? Of course you haven't. You don't listen or pay attention to me. I'm not just a trophy to keep hidden. I'm leaving. Move if you want to keep your limbs." I growled angrily.

He moved aside wordlessly and I ran from the house without looking back. I ended at Carlisle's house. He was standing outside his Merced's. He looked up with a mixture of surprise and happiness on his face.

He walked towards me grabbing my bag and adding it with his in the trunk. I looked at the house to see the angry faces of Alice, Rose, and Emmett.

"One day… They'll understand." He said softly.

I nodded and got into the car with him. We drove towards the airport and I turned to stare at my companion. He was gorgeous. I'd thought so since I was 17. Of course I never really told Edward. But his father's movie star good looks. Were very enticing.

"Where are me going?" I asked him.

"Jackson hole, Wyoming. It's a small resort town. I'm taking a position at St. John's Medical Center and Health Institute. Same as always in the ER." He told me.

"Tell me more…"

"Well there are several ski resorts and lodges. It should be cover enough for us. We just will have to stay indoors a lot."

I thought about it, "Sounds fun."

"What made you come, Bella?" He asked suddenly.

"I felt a spark… It was electric. And I knew I had to be with you." I answered honestly.

We parked in the airport parking lot and made our way through all the check points and onto our flight. We were the only ones in first class. Carlisle used this air service often; we even had a private rest room…

About half hour into our flight I began to feel antsy. I reached my hand and caressed Carlisle's leg. He looked over at me smiling. "Bella…"

I didn't care about his warning I stood up and stretched, bending so he could see I wasn't wearing underwear.

"You're my naughty… dirty… girl." He whispered so only I could hear.

"Punish me." I whispered back.

I climbed into the cramped space of a bathroom and Carlisle followed. His pants were already undone. I sat on the sink and he pushed roughly into my hot core.

"Mmm My lovely slut. You're so tight." He groaned, thrusting his hips deep into me.

I bit my lip holding onto the sink for support.

"Fuck…" I groaned.

The angle I was at he was repeatedly hitting the magical spot which tightened my muscles. Moaned and thrust my hips up hungrily to meet his. I felt it building up and he would slow down. He brought me to the brink three times before I was begging.

"Please make me cum. Please baby… I need it." I panted thrusting my hips in vain to force him to my hot spot.

"Tell me you're a dirty bitch."

"I'm you're dirty bitch." I mewed.

He thrust hard into me and it was a small explosion. It felt like time had stopped. The orgasm took over. Wave after wave of pleasure from my head to my toes. I felt completely spend and satisfied. He pulled out and gave me a meaningful look and I dropped to my knees in front of him. Taking him in my mouth sucking lightly. I could taste myself on him and he twitched.

With a scream he spurted into my mouth. He held the walls for support, his orgasm weakening him. I swallowed every drop of his delicious nectar.

Giggling like giddy teenagers we adjusted ourselves and went back to our seat. It was times like these where I wished I was still able to sleep. I was spent, and content. I felt happy and carefree. Emotions I had missed for a while now. The airplane seats were like big comfy loveseats. I lay my head in Carlisle's lap as he lightly ran his hand through my hair. We sat happily watching the in flight movie. Neither really paying attention. Just enjoying each others company.


	3. The New House

[CPOV]

We got to the house, it was just as I d remembered it. Old style Victorian. Two stories. It looked like something out of human fantasies. I knew Bella was taken with it as she roamed from room to room. She was in awe, it suited her. She looked incredibly beautiful.

I walked around looking at the memories. One of the first places Esme and I had stayed while Edward tried to find himself. We didn t tell anyone where we were going, but Esme knew.

Deep down part of me hurt for hurting her. She knew I would come back. She trusted me. We had to teach Edward a lesson in love. If he truly loved dear Bella. He would challenge me. Not wanting to fight my son, I would have Bella decide. If she chose me, I would have to hurt her. One day. But I had no intention of letting her know that. For now she could be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Happy and content.

I knew she was upstairs roaming the house. I took that as an opportunity to call Alice.

What do you want? She asked harshly.

I can understand your anger. But I will be home before too long. This is to teach my son a lesson

I ve seen Carlisle. Him Dead. Esme Dead You and Bella fucking on every available surface

I hid my shock, Alice I promise you. That will not happen. For now. Bella is my Mrs. You will show her respect. We will see in time

Without another word she hung up on me and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard Bella s giggle and decided it was time to see what she was up to. I walked up the grand staircase and followed her scent to the master bedroom. She was lying in the middle of the bed spread eagle. Completely naked. I felt my cock harden, straining against my tight pants.

Come get me she taunted.

I shred the clothes from my body and leapt into the bed easily. Without warning without anything My lips and tongue went straight to her core. Licking and teasing. Tasting her juices that were flowing freely. She tasted like Strawberries and cream. The smell was intoxicating. I breathed her in growling.

My tongue running slow circles around her clit, my fingers teasing her entrance. Sliding my fingers up and down her hot slit. I roughly shoved three fingers deep inside her. My tongue still working her clit. Her hands were in my hair pulling me closer. I curled my fingers towards her navel feeling the soft squishy spot that would drive her mad.

oh god Right there. She moaned.

Her hips bucking up hard. I used my free hand to hold her down while I licked and nipped her clit. I could feel her tightening on my fingers. So I sucked her little nub of nerve endings into my mouth and bit down lightly. She came hard. Her head swinging back and forth on the bed gripping my face.

I lapped up her juices savoring the flavor. I wasn t done yet. I stuck my tongue deep inside her. Licking and probing. Moving at a steady rhythm.

Please please fuck me She begged.

I ignored her pleas. I wanted to taste her sweet nectar again. I licked and sucked harder. I felt it build up and when I knew she was close I shoved my three fingers back in. Her walls clenched my fingers as she twitched and moaned on the bed. Her hips shaking, tremors moving through her body.

She panted hard as she came down from her second high. She looked dizzy and hungry. She flipped me on my back and crashed her lips to mine. She licked her juices off my face moaning. She loved it. She kissed me deeply her right hand stroking my hard cock.

She trailed wet kisses down my abdomen and licked the pre-cum from my tip. I shuddered pleasantly, loving the feeling of her velvet tongue on me. Her soft round lips wrapped around my head as she sucked it softly. Involuntarily my hips jerked upwards, wanting her to take more in.

She slowly moved up and each time she came back down she took a little bit more of me in her mouth. I was amazed when she took me to the hilt her chin resting on my balls. Her hand gently cupping them.

That feels so good baby. I moaned.

Her tongue swirling around the head making me gasp.

She began deep throating me and I felt my cock twitch.

Bella. I groaned.

My cock jerked and I felt my orgasm go through my whole body. It was the single greatest feeling in life. I watched as Bella opened her mouth to show me my cold seed. She swallowed it greedily and her eyes burned into mine. I knew she wanted it. I sat up and kissed her passionately as I lay her back against the fluffy pillows. I slid easily between her legs, watching her face as she moaned and looked at me with lustful eyes.

I positioned myself and slid into her heat. The sensations were amazing. We were alone at our house. Bella would be my wife Things were great. Her hips thrust up to meet my own. I pounded her hard for about 15 minutes. I was getting out of breath. It didn t matter that I didn t need to breath, I was working her over.

I felt her tense around me as she exploded screaming. We came together in harmony her hands gripping and scratching my back. Our lips tangled together in ecstasy and joy. I held her in my arms and smiled down at her.

As much as I hate to leave darling, I have to go up to the hospital.

I know But if you re up for it Tonight could be fun.

I smiled at her and left .

[BPOV]

Carlisle left and I stayed in the bed. Marveling at how my body didn t seem to want to respond. I was content and satisfied. Except for the burning in my throat. I knew it was time to feed. I went out the back door and silently crept through the forest. I found a few deer grazing in a meadow. I took all 3. The biggest a 10 point buck. I drank my fill without getting all messy.

I took my time walking back to the house. Enjoying the wilderness and smell of flowers. I wandered throughout the house. I had already gathered that it had been his and Esme s. Due to the decorations. Only Esme could have come up with these lavish furnishings.

I walked through all the rooms until I reached one that smelled of Edward. There were papers on the desk so I curiously read them.

Things are getting worse. I don t see why I should hunt animals. I could rid the world of nasty humans

What were they thinking. Rose For me? I could never love her. I know out there somewhere is the one girl for me.

I flipped through the pages until one caught my eye.

I left my sweet Bella today. She ll move on and have a glorious human life. Fall in love. Have children. Everything I can t give her. I wish I could. I wish I could be the man for her. I can t. I m a monster. I don t deserve her. The day she dies, will be the day I follow suit

The human memories were fuzzy, but I remembered when he had left me for my own good. A clean break, he had said. It was anything but.

I ripped the papers to shreds in anger. I left that room and began looking through more of the old things. Pictures and pictures of Carlisle and Esme. I felt a twinge of guilt. Esme had been more of a mom than Renee. I had taken her man. I felt bad that I had deceived her.

They both looked so happy in the pictures. So in love. The way she looked at him reminded me of how I looked at Edward in the beginning

I was lost in thought.

Remembering Charlie and Renee. Moving in with my dad had been the best thing to ever happen to me. I was sad that I could no longer see him. I didn t age when he did. Once it became obvious I had to bow out. I had not seen Renee since the day in the hospital after James

I shuddered at the thought.

I wonder when Carlisle will be home.

I wondered. I also considered that he didn t really want me. That this was a ruse to get Edward to open his eyes. Part of me ached for Edward, craved his touch. Missed him in so many ways.

I didn t know what to think.

My cell rang and I checked it to see Jacob s number.

Hello? Is everything ok with Nessie? I answered panicky.

She s alright. Bella.. I have to tell you Charlie was killed today 


	4. Mourning

Chapter 4: Mourning

I couldn t believe it, Charlie, my dad was dead. He was only in his sixties. I guess because it had been 20 years since I ve seen him But he should have retired early An animal attack they were calling it. A couple Nomads passing through thought the elderly chief of police was a good start. If only he had let me tell him what was out there, what I was

Jacob had assured me they had killed the lonely nomads. A man and a woman. But it didn t make things better. I wanted to go to the funeral But how could I? Everyone thought I was dead.

It was when I was really upset like this that I actually missed Edward. His comforting words I went back up to his old room and breathed in his delectable scent. I sat on his couch and noticed a stack of papers I hadn t noticed before..

Well I m back from England. I couldn t bear to be away from Bella. Things have gotten weird. We don t talk, we don t make love. I never feel like it s the right time to bring these things up. I haven t been a good husband to her Instead of going home I m here writing about all of my insecurities. I should go see Carlisle. He s always been my father. I need to make things right with my love

I stopped reading I was filled with guilt. What had I done? I took another breath and as I sat down the notes the ink smudged. Smudged? I breathed in again and opened the closet door. Cowering in the corner was Edward.

What are you doing here? I asked angrily.

I came when I heard about Charlie.

SO why were you in here writing fake notes?

I want you back.

I sighed angrily, Doing things like this will not win me back.

Bella I love you.

I used to love you. I used to worship you. You were my everything.

What happened to us?

You pushed me away again You were trying to do what you thought was best. You must have realized that I would leave you for what you were doing. It s what you wanted wasn t it. You wanted me to leave you. You never imagined it would be with your father though did you? Is it because I ve never tasted human blood and you have?

He didn t answer he looked at the ground ashamed. I was right.

Edward! I was IN LOVE WITH YOU. I wanted to be with you! Did I ever treat you differently?

Again silence.

I glared at him, Let me be for a couple hours.

He walked out of the room and I made up my mind. I grabbed some paper and began writing.

Edward-

I m only doing what you really want. What you ve always wanted. You wanted me to stay human. To grow old and die, well I will be dying. But I won t tell you where. Alice won t look, she s too mad at me right now. When she does it ll be too late.

Carlisle-

I know it s awkward, but I was falling in love with you. I would have wanted to stay forever. I know you don t love me. Not really. I can see the way you look when you look at the pictures of you and Esme. You love her. I would never want to seriously break you up. I would never break up the Cullen s. I love you all.

Renesmee,

I love you darling. Take care of your father and Jacob. They will always be near and dear to my heart. Don t be mad at me. Live long, one day we ll meet again.

TO the rest-

My brothers and sisters and mom. I love you all more than you could know. Emmett, I ll miss wrestling with you. You ve always known how to make me smile. Jasper, I ll miss your good charm and sense of humor. For always being there to calm the situation. Rosalie, we ve never seen eye to eye. But I ve admired you and your strength. Don t let anyone say things that are untrue. You were like a true sibling. The fighting and squabbling. We ve always known the truth. Take care. Esme, I m so sorry. I know you hate to lose children. This is why I have to go. If anything happened to you because of me. I love you. Alice, you re my best friend. I m so sorry. I hate what I ve done. What I ve become. I love you all Bella

I sat the paper down and jumped out the window and I ran. I ran to the airport and bought a one way ticket to Italy. I was sad that they wouldn t make it.

I d never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of two people I loved, seemed like a good way to go.

Those thoughts filled my head as I was being flown closer and closer towards my death.

[EPOV]

It had only been a half an hour but I couldn t take it anymore. I walked up the stairs, confused when I didn t see her. I skimmed the note and my face fell. I pulled out my cell and dialed.

Hello? Alice s wary voice sounded.

I need you to see Bella s future.

I m blocking her. Alice replied dully.

She left a suicide note Alice! I screamed.

The line was silent for a long moment when I heard a barely audible gasp.

What is it? I asked.

She s going to the Vulturi She s going to succeed where you failed.

I said nothing I hung up, I ran as fast as I could to the airport. Maybe I would catch her. But when I arrived there wasn t another flight leaving until morning. My cell rang and I answered brokenly.

Edward. I ve got a jet plane. A friend who owed me. We re leaving now! Get here. Carlisle s voice screamed.

I nearly collapsed when I reached them. Carlisle and Alice had to drag me onto the small jet. It was military. I would fly fast. Alice was shaking and her lips trembling.

We re not going to make it. She gasped.

We have to! I growled.

[BPOV]

I got to place I needed to be. I had one hour before noon. I waited anxiously. I could sense they were coming to stop me. But I wouldn t fail. I watched tourists pass from where I stood in the shadows. I stood as still as a statue waiting to make my move.

Two minutes away and I could see them. They were running in what looked like slow motion. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice, pleading with their eyes the closer they got. 


	5. Figuring Things Out

**A/N:**

**I have taken over this story from Tabbycat917. She graciously gave it to me, this is my first chapter. Please review.**

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but I feeling this out now, trying to get a handle on where I really want this to go.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Figuring Things Out**

[BPOV]

The looks in their eyes was just enough to make me pause, no matter how much I hurt, I couldn't hurt them…my best friend, my husband, and the man I had started to fall for.

I took a few steps back, showing them I wasn't going to do it.

Edward was the first to reach me, and he embraced me, I stood still, letting him hug me.

When Alice reached me, she hugged me, and then slapped me square across the face.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she whispered threateningly in my ear.

I looked from Edward, to Alice, and finally Carlisle,

"Let's go, I'll explain on the way,"

They nodded, and Edward took my hand, I didn't protest, I showed no emotion.

Once we got in their car, I started talking.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all," I said in a dull voice.

"But I didn't know what to do, I just heard that my father passed away, Edward pushed me away, I was beginning to fall in love with Carlisle. I'm so mixed up right now."

I finished, then the tears that would never fall brimmed in my eyes as I looked at Edward,

"I still love you," I said shakily, "but I don't know if we can be fixed."

Edward looked back at me, and said firmly, "My Bella, I'll do anything to win your trust again. No matter what is takes."

I just looked back at him, and nodded.

I would let him try, but now I was so messed up.

I was falling in love with Carlisle.

I knew he didn't want me.

And I knew I still loved Edward.

I tried to clear my mind in the car, and on the plane, and on the way back to our house.

Carlisle dropped Edward and I there, and we went inside, I looked at Edward,

"Edward, I will try to decide what I'm going to do, but I'm not making any promises. And **please** don't try to force me, it will only make things worse. I'll make my decision in my own time."

He nodded somberly,

"Bella, I love you more than I can ever express, and almost losing you has woken me up. I'll never be so stupid again. You are my everything."

"I love you, too." I said, and kissed his cheek. I walked out of the living room, and into our bedroom, thank God he didn't follow me.

[EPOV]

She left the room, and I had time to myself to think.

Carlisle was trying to help, in his own sick way.

I loved my father, but I found it hard to think I would forgive him for that.

Bella is my wife, his daughter.

I shuddered remembering the sight of them together.

I walked to our room, and knocked lightly.

[BPOV]

"What is it, Edward?" I answered.

"I'm going to go hunt, and clear my head, would you like to go?"

"No, but thank you." I said, and heard his footsteps fade away, and then the back door closed.

I picked up my cell phone from the bedside table, and was about to hit Carlisle's speed dial, and I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door again.

"Edward, what now?" I asked, slightly annoyed, I wanted to talk to Carlisle.

The door opened, and standing in front of me was none other than Carlisle himself.

"I was just about to call you!" I said, closing my cell phone, and placing it back on my bedside table.

I stood up and went to hug Carlisle, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body against his, in more than **just** a hug.

I pulled back and looked at him, and his eyes were black, and smoldering.

After all the stress, and the pain, and the trauma, I realized I wanted to release it all.

Carlisle wanted to help.

I tilted my head up, and pressed my lips against his, and moaned into his mouth, he tasted intoxicating.

He reached down and pulled my tank top over my head, and removed my bra with one hand.

He then picked me up, and moved me to the bed, laid me down, and removed my jeans, and panties.

"Bella, you smell absolutely delicious. It should be illegal." he said grinning lustfully at me.

I smiled at him, forgetting all the events of the day,

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I purred, while he undressed himself quickly.

He crawled onto the bed, between my legs, kissing my thighs, and licking them softly, making his way to my dripping wet core.

"Please Carlisle," I whimpered, and he moved to my nub of nerve endings.

He sucked softly, and nibbled it with his teeth, and when I was **very close**, he stopped.

I looked down, and frowned at him.

"Patience, my Bella." he said.

He then positioned his rock hard member in front of my wet sex, and slowly put the head in, and pulled out.

He closed his eyes and moaned, he went a bit deeper each time.

"So fucking tight," he whispered.

Once he was fully inside me, I moaned his name.

"Fuck me hard, Carlisle, I **need** to come." I said seductively.

He grinned at me, and started pounding into me, and I screamed his name, coming, hard.

He moaned at my coming, and as my walls tightened around his cock, and his cold seed shot inside me.

He pulled out of me, and moved up to my face, and kissed me.

I looked into his eyes,

"Carlisle, do you understand, I'm falling in love with you? And I know you don't want me. You're just helping, in your own way."

He looked meaningfully into my eyes,

"Bella, I understand, but I don't think you truly love me, I'm a replacement for those feelings for Edward, you need to learn how to feel those feelings for Edward again."

He finished, kissing my forehead.

"You might be right, but I'm not ready to stop what we've been doing." I said seriously.

He smiled at me,

"Okay, I understand that, too. I don't really think I'm ready to stop either. But you do need to let Edward know."

He said kissing my lips softly once more, and standing to get dressed,

"He'll probably be home soon. Talk to him, Bella." He encouraged me.

"He loves you with his whole being, I know he doesn't want to lose you."

With that he left, and I put on a tank top, and some shorts, then went to the living room to wait for my husband.

I heard him come in the back door, and I called out to him.

"Edward, come in here, please?"

He turned the corner with a smile, then he sniffed the air and was confused.

"You want to talk to me? Why do I smell Carlisle?"

He asked both questions quickly.

"Yes, I do. And Carlisle was here after you left. He left right before you got back."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, and came to sit beside me on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I want you to know, I love you still, as I've said. And I want to fix things with you, but I'm not ready to end my relationship with Carlisle." I said, gauging his reaction.

His eyes tightened, "I love you, Bella. And as I said, I'll do anything to have you as my own, once more, even it if means sharing you for now." he finished.

I smiled at him, and leaned forward to kiss him.

He kissed me back, and whispered "I've missed you so, my Bella. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. It kills me to know how I've hurt you. I'm going to try my damnedest to never do it again."

I looked deep into his eyes, "I believe you." I said softly, then hugged him.

"I'm going to go hunt now for myself. I'll be back soon."

**A/N:**

**Review, and I'll love you forever!**


	6. You Mean Everything To Me

**A/N:**

**No reviews? But lots of story alert adds…**

**So I guess that's good, here goes my next chapter.**

**Oh, and there are lemons in this chapter…there will probably be LOTS of lemons in chapters to come.**

**I forgot last time:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**

[EPOV]

Bella pulled away from our embrace, and left through the back door to hunt.

"She still wants me," I said to myself, smiling, as relief washed over me.

If I try hard, I may be able to keep My Bella.

I was ecstatic, and as I was thinking about this, my phone rang.

I looked at it, it was Alice.

"SHE STILL WANTS YOU!" Alice shrieked.

"I know, we just had a discussion…"

"I can see she wants you, but I can't see what she will choose…"

Alice said, a slight annoyance in her voice.

"She hasn't made her decision yet, but just knowing she still loves me is enough for now."

I informed her.

"I'm going to go now, I hope she'll be back soon."

Alice only laughed,

"Have fun, Edward." she said, with some meaning behind it.

[BPOV]

Once I was on my way back to the house, I figured I would make him happy, and be with my husband for once.

I walked in through to backdoor as he was hanging up the phone, and I pounced on him bringing him to the ground, kissing his lips passionately.

"I love you." I said fervently.

His lips responded wordlessly, and he pulled my body close to his.

When he pulled his lips away, I frowned.

He only pulled away long enough to say,

"I've missed you, my Bella."

"You know I've missed you," I said in response.

Then with his lips still pressed to mine, he turned over, so he was on top of me, he wrapped his arms around me, and stood up, carrying me to our bedroom.

He placed me on the bed, stood at the foot of it, and stared at me for one long moment, his eyes black and piercing.

I crawled close to him, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Once I got it off of him, I placed my hands on his chest, and ran my hands down the chiseled planes of his stomach.

He closed his eyes, and a low, soft moan escaped his lips.

I put my lips to his neck, just below his ear, and kissed him, I continued kissing him, down his neck, across his collarbone, down his chest, and his stomach, to his belt line.

I looked back up at him, he opened his eyes, and my eyes were locked on his as I undid his belt, and unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them off of him, along with his boxers, revealing his glorious member.

I reached for it, but he shook his head, and pushed mmy hand away.

I frowned at him, when he said,

"No Bella, you've been alone, and lonely for far too long.

I'm going to make love to you.

You just lie back, and enjoy it, my darling."

He purred as he reached down and pulled my tank top over my head.

And then removed my bra.

He crawled on top on me and, caught my smiling lips with his, and kissed me more passionately than he had since I was first turned.

I kissed him back with as much ferocity.

He pulled his lips from mine, and moved them to my ear.

He kissed and nibbled my ear, making me giggle, it tickled.

He laughed a sexy throaty laugh, right in my ear, and continued his soft kisses to my jawbone, and down to the hollow above my collarbone, and then to the center of my chest.

Once there he moved over, to my left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth tugging on it slightly between his teeth, flicking his velvet tongue over it, bringing it to full attention.

I moaned softly, gripping the sheets, his mouth on my body felt amazing after so long.

He followed suit with the right.

He then moved his body lower and pulled off my shorts, and my panties, and softly ran his fingertips from my stomach to my thighs, barely touching my hot core.

"Edward," I moaned, "Please, more…"

I whimpered, and he laughed.

"Whatever you wish, my love."

He said seductively.

It was different with him, than with Carlisle.

Carlisle was fulfilling my sexual need, and only that.

It was amazing, don't get me wrong.

But Edward made love to me.

He took his time, appreciating my body, I felt love in his actions.

I had missed this greatly.

"My darling, Bella, what exactly do you want?"

He asked, ready to do what I wanted.

"I want you inside of me, Edward, I want to feel you once more, it's been so long."

I said in a whisper.

He sighed, hearing my want for him in my voice.

He moved and positioned his body over mine, and I could feel his rock hard erection on my thigh.

He pressed it to my wet opening, and pressed only the tip in, a gasp escaped my lips, and he sighed.

"Oh Bella," he whispered, "You feel amazing,"

I purred at him, "Deeper,"

He grinned at me, deviously, and plunged his whole length into me.

I moaned loudly, "Edward!" I screamed his name.

[EPOV]

As I pushed myself into her, her warmth, her soft wetness, I hadn't felt her in much too long.

I had been such a fool.

She called out my name, in pleasure, but I heard the love there.

I was so happy in this moment.

I began to pump myself into her, as deeply as I could, slowly.

I felt myself hit her special spot, and he gasped deeply, gripping the sheets tightly, they were in danger of being ripped.

I pumped a little faster, and harder, causing myself to moan.

"Edward, make me come," she moaned to me.

"As you wish," I whispered.

And pumped her faster.

She screamed my name, and the sheets were shredded, as her walls tightened around me.

I shuddered, and unloaded my member deeply inside her, and she moaned as I did.

I pulled out of her, and laid down beside her, pulling her on top of me.

[BPOV]

I was spent.

Edward had possibly given me the nest orgasm ever.

I lied against his chest,

"I missed you, I love you, Edward.

You still mean everything to me."

I heard a soft laugh rumble in his chest,

"You're more than everything to me, my love."

How I wished we could sleep now.

I sighed.

We laid there all night, and all day.

Until my phone rang, I reached for it, and laughed.

"Alice…" I said, shaking my head.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"BELLA!" The voice on the other end shrieked into my ear.

"Excited about something?" I asked her, laughing.

"You still love him, why don't I see your choice?"

"Edward, can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded, and stood, getting dressed, and left the room.

I heard him walk out the front door, and heard his car start, then he pulled out of the driveway.

"Alice, love isn't everything. Yes, he was the most important thing to me. He still means everything to me. But he hurt me. He hurt my badly." I felt my body sob, with the tears that would never fall, welling up in my eyes.

"Unless you can look into our future and tell me he'll never hurt me again, I can't make that decision until he gains my trust, on his own."

She sighed, "He's made the decision to never hurt you, but you know as well as I do, that can change. But he will never choose to purposely hurt you, Bella. You know that."

"Yes, I know." I said then thought, "Alice, he left, I'm alone….come get me, I want to see you."

Alice squealed, "It's been far too long since we've shopped." she said giggling.

"Oh boy." I said sarcastically, hanging up the phone, and standing to get dressed.

**A/N:**

**Okay, let me know what you think.**

**I want opinions people. **

**REVIEW! **

**They make me smile.**


	7. The Fight

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm happy. I got reviews. YAY!**

**Keep 'em comin' folks. They help inspire me.**

**Maybe some lemons….who knows?**

**SHOUT-OUT - tabbycat917 for writing the first four chapters, and handing the story off to me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer OWNS!**

**[BPOV]**

Alice arrived to pick me up fifteen minutes after we hung up.

I left a note for Edward.

_Edward,_

_Alice came to pick me up._

_We're going shopping, I'll be home soon._

_Love,_

_Bella_

**[EPOV]**

I had left the house, giving Bella some space, so she could talk to Alice.

I was sure I had her now.

I mean, we made love.

Why would she do that, if she hadn't chosen me?

I had driven around for a bit, just thinking about how happy she made me.

I came back to the house, about thirty minutes after I had left, and there was a note on the coffee table in the living room.

I read it, and smiled, Alice and her shopping trips.

I decided I would go hunt again, just for fun, to pass the time.

**[BPOV]**

"ALICE!!!" I whined as she dragged me to yet another store.

"You asked for this." she said simply, smiling at me.

"I forgot what I would be getting myself into." I eyed her, she already was carrying ten shopping bags, I had four.

"Can we PLEASE go home soon?" I begged her.

"One more store after this. I haven't found the right shoes for that dress we got for you."

"Haven't found the right shoes?!?" I asked incredulously, "You've bought twelve pairs already!" I gestured to two of the bags I carried, loaded with shoe boxes.

"Stop being so melodramatic Bella, you'll be fine." Alice laughed.

Once we finally got out of the mall, she drove me back home, and gave me one of the bags of shoes, and six of the bags of clothes.

I rolled my eyes, and she laughed,

"We should do this again, **soon**." she said.

I just groaned dramatically, and went inside.

**[EPOV]**

Bella walked in the door, loaded with shopping bags.

And I laughed at her exasperated expression.

She didn't have to say a word.

"You should've known, it's Alice." I said.

She giggled,

"You're right." she said, putting the bags down, and wrapping her arms around me hugging me.

I smiled at her.

**[BPOV]**

He smiled, my favorite crooked smile.

Then he spoke words I couldn't believe.

"I'm so glad you chose me, Bella. We should celebrate, I want to get you something."

I stared at him, and my smile disappeared from my face.

"_**What?**_" I asked him incredulously.

"You chose me right? Isn't that why you made love with me?" he asked me innocently.

"Edward, no. I **do** love you, you mean everything to me. That is why I haven't chosen yet. I made love with you because I missed you. Because I love you. Because I still want you."

I said softly.

He narrowed his eyes,

"Why would you do that? You should've known what I would think!"

He said raising his voice a little.

I glared back at him.

"EDWARD! Do you not understand yet, what I explained already? You hurt me! How much more plainly can I put it?"

I asked him, raising my voice, too.

Then I said to him,

"I'll help you to understand." I said walking towards him.

I put both hands on each side of his face, and pushed my shield away from myself, I could do it easily now, I had practiced a lot.

I concentrated on the pain I didn't like to think about, the sobs started, and I had to fight to hold my concentration, so Edward could see.

He gasped and took a step back, staring at me.

I looked at him, the pain clearly displayed in my golden eyes.

"Do you understand now, why it's so hard to trust you again? Edward, I love you, and I want this to work, but you have to gain my trust again."

He shook his head, backing up again,

"Oh Bella…My Bella…." he whispered.

"Edward?" I said, worried about him.

"I never knew how I hurt you…I never meant to…"

His voice trailed off.

"Edward, I didn't do that to hurt you, only to help you understand why my choice is so hard." I said.

"But, I did that to you? I always believed I was monster. How could I hurt you like that?"

I stared at him for a moment.

"Edward, are you really going to do this? Make it all about you? Again?" I asked, frustrated.

"I can't be here now, Bella. I have to go think things through."

He said, he leaned forward, and brushed my lips with his, before disappearing out the door.

I didn't hear his car, he must've ran.

I walked to our bedroom, and grabbed my cell phone.

He answered half-way through the second ring.

"Car-Carlisle…Can y-you come to s-s-see me please?" I sobbed into the phone.

"Bella!" he said, his voice full of worry, "I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Thank y-you." I managed to force out.

**[CPOV]**

She sounded so upset, I thought as I got into my car, and sped towards their house.

What did Edward do?

He knew she was dangerously fragile, we just got her back from trying to commit suicide by way of the Volturi.

I arrived at the house, in fifteen minutes, and I saw both their cars.

Edward must've taken off on foot.

I didn't stop to knock, I headed on into the house.

I followed her scent to their bedroom. She was staring at the wall, her body silently rocking with her sobs.

**[BPOV]**

Once he saw me, he immediately crossed the room to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"CARLISLE!!!" I wailed.

"I thought things were going to get better. He promised not to push me in my decision. He was going to let me keep the 'relationship' I had with you, until I decided. But we made love, and he automatically assumed I decided, because of that. Then I showed him how much he hurt me, so he would understand, I pushed my shield away, so I could **show** him. He made everything about how 'monstrous' he is, and I got mad, then he took off."

He stayed silent the whole time, holding me tight to his chest.

He kissed my forehead.

"Carlisle, I **do** love you, I know I do…" I said softly to him, looking up into his eyes.

"But I also know that I love Edward…" I added.

"I don't know what to do…"

**[CPOV]**

"Bella, you're very mixed up right now, I don't think you're very sure of anything at all." I said, trying to deter her from her confession of love.

As much as I wanted her physically, and as much as she wanted me, she couldn't love me. I couldn't let her do that to Edward, I couldn't let this happen to Esme.

"But Carlisle…"

She whispered, searching for my lips with hers.

I lowered mine to hers, kissing her passionately.

I felt it, the love she claimed she felt.

What I tried to ignore.

This had gotten much more complicated than I had ever intended.

**A/N:**

**Cliffy, I know.**

**Isn't it great?**

**Review please?**

**Maybe if you tell me how much you like it, it will inspire me to write faster.**

**To be honest, I'm weighing my options on where to take this.**

**What are your ideas?**

**Oh, and you just might get a shout out in chapter eight.**


	8. Mixed Up

**A/N:**

**This story is getting dramatic.**

**Ooooh….anywho,**

**SHOUT OUT:**

**Reviewers: MicheLLen, and Firestormpwr [who made me laugh.]**

**And tabbycat917 who continues to help me out with the story, by encouragement, advice, and beta reading. And of course, the beginner of the story.**

**I haven't yet decided about lemons.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**You know the drill, it ain't mine.**

[BPOV]

Carlisle held me close to him, while we kissed, and…

What was that I felt?

I felt passion…more than usual.

It felt like love.

I must be wrong.

I pulled away from the kiss, and looked into his eyes, searching.

I saw something there I had never seen, a different look, I gasped.

"Carlisle, what are you thinking?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I don't know," he said looking away.

"Carlisle, please don't lie to me, I see something in your eyes."

"Bella, I'm feeling things that I shouldn't. I never meant to love you…I don't want to hurt anyone, not Esme, not Edward, and what I never intended **especially** not you, Dear Bella."

He finished and kissed my forehead, "Bella, I apologize, I want to be here for you, but I need to think about some things, I'll call you soon." he stood and left the house.

I laid back on the bed and cried.

Everything had gotten complicated. This was horrible.

[EPOV]

I was pretty deep into the woods when I heard the footsteps.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed at me, "Go back! Talk to her!"

I stopped running and turned to face her, "But I hurt her, horribly, deeply…I can't bear that I've done that to her."

"And leaving her ALONE won't make it worse? Great plan, genius." she finished sarcastically.

I was just about to say something, when Alice froze, and her face went blank, when she snapped out of it, she gasped, "Just great." she whispered.

I saw it in her head, _"Bella, I'm feeling things that I shouldn't. I never meant to love you…I don't want to hurt anyone, not Esme, not Edward, and what I never intended __**especially**__ not you, Dear Bella."_

I growled, "**Carlisle…**" I was willing to let in go on, as long as he didn't have those feelings for her. He was my father, but Bella was my wife, and no one was going to take her from me. Not if I could help it.

"Did you see where he's going?" I asked Alice.

"He's going home. And I'm going to Bella. She needs someone. Come back home after you finish with Carlisle, please, it may determine you and Bella' future." Alice said in a sad voice.

"I'll come back once I talk with my 'father'." I spat the word, then took off towards his home.

I got there in ten minutes.

I didn't knock, I just walked right in.

"CARLISLE!!!" I called, a low growl in my chest.

He came down the stairs, "Edward? What's wrong?" he said, in his eyes, a mock innocence.

"First, is Esme home?"

"No, she's hunting with Rose, and Emmett."

"Good. Now then, you shouldn't have to ask what's wrong, you should know, I don't have to read your mind, Alice showed me. _You're in love with my wife_?" I raised my voice on the last sentence.

"Edward, I never meant for that. I don't want to ruin everyone's happiness. I know you love Bella, I don't want to take her from you. I don't want to hurt Esme. But it happened. I do love Bella. And she said that she loves me. Although, I think she's just looking for someone to project her feelings for you on, since she felt abandoned."

I winced when he said 'abandoned'. I never meant to do that to my Bella.

[BPOV]

Alice walked into our room, I hadn't even heard her come in the house.

She sat on the bed, and pulled me into her arms.

She ran her fingers through my hair comfortingly, "Bella," she whispered, "Everything will be fine, it will all work out…" she continued with her soft comforting words.

I don't know how long that continued, but after a long while, Alice's cell phone vibrated, she opened it, and looked at it, then closed the phone, and then said,

"Come with me, Bella."

I got off the bed, and followed her, she took off towards her home. I followed her, and once we got there, she pointed me towards the coffee table in the living room.

On the table was a note:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry to do this, truly, I am._

_But I can't stay here, things have gone farther than I meant._

_I'm not telling anyone where I'm going._

_Though Esme thinks I'm off at a hospital that needed some extra help._

_I hope I can sort things out soon._

_Goodbye Bella, Carlisle_

I dropped the note from my hands.

He abandoned me too.

He left.

I turned, and saw, not Alice, but Edward.

His eyes full of remorse, pain, and love.

"Bella, I love you. I'm sorry I left.

I realize I only made it worse when you showed me your pain, and I left."

"Edward…Please, take me home?" I asked him.

He turned, and I hopped on his back, and he walked out of the house, then ran for ours.

[APOV]

I was upstairs in mine, and Jasper's room.

I froze, and gasped, Jasper knew I was having a vision.

"What is it, Alice?"

My eyes wide, I looked back at him.

"You won't believe this."

**A/N:**

**Cliffy again, I know.**

**I'm good at those.**

**Anyway, reviews make me happy.**

**So, proceed with the button pushing.**

**And your thoughts.**


	9. Choices & Confusion

A/N:

Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER, I'm sick, my boyfriend has been in the hospital. But now I finally got time.

I still want your opinions.

My faithful reviewers -

Firestormpwr, MicheLLen, Twilightlover20896, sstteepphhyy, queen-of-the-insane, Tabbycat917, s m Neal - THANK YOU ALL!

Your reviews make me happy. Keep 'em coming.

Disclaimer:

NO MINE, YO!

**[APOV]**

"Alice! The suspense is killing me, what did you see?" Jasper pretty much begged me to tell him.

I grinned mischievously, "Don't DARE think about this in front of Edward. Don't tell anyone. Swear, Jasper."

"I won't tell a soul, I swear it, Alice." he said.

I leaned in to tell him. I knew he'd be just as surprised as I was.

**[EPOV]**

Once we reached the house, I placed her on our bed, and she cried tearlessly.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" she wailed.

Those words, her voice, it broke my heart.

"Oh, Bella, my Bella, I want you. I always have." I said, sitting on the bed next to her, I pulled her into my lap.

"But you left me, Carlisle left me…" she cried.

So not only had I hurt my beautiful Bella, my own father had done the same.

A growl erupted from my chest, and Bella looked up wide eyed at me.

"What? What did I do?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Nothing, love. It wasn't you I was growling at."

She nodded, and nestled her head into my neck.

I kissed the top of her head, "I do love you, Bella."

"I know, and you know I love you." she responded in a whisper.

**[BPOV]**

After I had stayed in his lap for about an hour, I got hungry.

"Edward, can I go hunt, please?" I looked up and asked him.

"Love, you need not ask me for permission, you may do as you wish." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

For the first time in days I smiled, a genuine smile.

"I'll be back," I said and pressed my lips to his.

"I'll be waiting." he said softly.

I turned and left the room, and went out the back door. I took my time going into the forest, and finding a nearby elk. Once I found a huge male, I took it down, quickly. I headed back to the house, but I had went out far so I started running to get back, and while I was running, I started feeling funny. 

I stopped, and I bent over and threw up, all the blood I just drank. 

In all my years as a vampire I never threw up. 

I hurried up and went on home. 

When I got there I called Edward.

He entered the room his eyebrow cocked, "Anything wrong, my love?"

He asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I fed on an elk, on my way back, I started feeling funny, and I don't know…I threw up." I said feeling confused.

He crossed the room and put his arms around me, and said, "Okay, go sit down, take it easy, I need to feed, and I'll be right back here with you as soon as I can."

I nodded and sat down on the couch.

I had some time to think while he was gone, and I had some thing VERY important to tell Edward when he walked through the door.

But before he got back, I had to run to the bathroom to throw up again.

"Bella?" he called as he came through the door.

"In here," I called from the bathroom floor.

"Oh, my Bella, I'm so sorry." he said sympathetically.

I stood up, and took his hand, "Follow me," I said, walking ahead of him to the bedroom.

"Okay…?" he said smiling, a hint of a confusion in his voice.

I led him to the bed, and crawled onto it, motioning with one finger for him to follow me.

He laid next to me, and I crawled on top of him.

I leaned down, and kissed him, deeply, he returned the kiss with just as much passion. I reached down, and grabbed the sides of my shirt, pulling it over my head, and he grabbed my shorts along with my panties and ripped them off.

He growled, and I giggled.

I unbuttoned his shirt, and crawled beside him to remove his pants.

His erection was standing at full attention and I but my lip as I looked at it.

When I hesitated, he growled my name, and grabbed my hips, picking me up, and placing me over his rock hard dick, and slowly pushed me down on it.

I moaned loudly, "Edward! Oh, Edward, you feel amazing!"

"Bella!" he gasped as he entered me fully.

He kept his hold on my hips picking me up, and pulling me back down, at just the right speed, hitting my special spot time after time.

I felt my stomach tighten, that familiar feeling, and I screamed, "EDWARD! I'M CUMMING!"

He growled deeply, and thrust hard into me, shooting his nectar deep inside me.

I collapsed on his chest, with him still inside me, gasping for unneeded breath.

"Edward," I started breathlessly.

"Yes, my darling?" he asked.

"Edward, I made my choice," I lift my head and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, and I never wanted to hurt you,"

"But, I hurt you too much, you don't want me…" he whispered, assuming from how I started that I had chosen to leave him.

I put my hands on both sides of his face, "Edward, be quiet…I want you, I've always wanted you. I love you!" I finished the tears in my eyes.

"Oh Bella! You've made me SO happy." he exclaimed kissing me.

Then my phone rang, I didn't even look at it,

"Hi Alice." I smiled answering the phone.

She sounded both excited, and confused, "Hi Bella! I'm very happy for you and Edward, but I have something I need to tell you. Can you and Edward come here right away?"

"Of course," I answered and hung up the phone.

"We need to head over to see Alice." I told him.

I stood up and walked to my dresser and got dressed. Edward did the same.

We walked outside to Edward's Volvo, and headed to Alice's.

When we got there, Alice met us at the door, and looked frustrated.

"You had a vision didn't you?" I asked, worried.

"Yes. Two actually." she said.

"Well?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I had the one vision that she chose you. I knew she would," Alice said, smiling, her voice becoming higher, she sounded bubbly, forgetting her frustration.

"What was the other one?" I asked impatiently.

She poked her lip out, in a pout, "Well, that's the problem…" she said, and started explaining.

**OKAY!**

**Cliffy again.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Also, don't hate me for what I did in this chapter.**

**Give me opinions though!**

**Come on, I can take it.**

**Now, I do have a lot in store for the story still, so please don't be too disappointed with Bella's decision.**


	10. A Confession

**A/N: my reviewers - **

**MicheLLen, rocker79313, sstteepphhyy, and last but not least, my ever faithful reviewer, friend, and creator of this wonderful story, Tabbycat917,**

**THANK ALL YOU GUYS!!!**

**You inspire me.**

**Anyway, let's see if I can make this better than the last.**

**[EPOV]**

"She's not clear?" I demanded, "Why?! What does that mean?!"

"I don't know, Edward!" Alice shouted back at me. "It's like looking through a foggy mirror."

I couldn't understand why. Alice could always see vampires better than humans. She could always see Bella as a human, but now, she's a vampire, and now she has trouble.

I looked over at Bella and she was staring at her stomach.

"Bella, what's wrong, love?" I asked her worried.

**[BPOV]**

I tore my eyes from my stomach, and stared at Edward.

"This **cannot **be possible…" I whispered.

He crossed the room to stand next to me, "What is it?" he asked, a little more alarmed this time.

I looked at him for a moment, "What did I do after I ate, twice?"

"You threw up…" he said slowly.

"Look at my stomach…" I barely whispered.

His eyes widened, "Bella, you can't be…that's unheard of…I hope Rosalie doesn't find out…" he trailed off.

Alice squealed, "BELLA!!!!!! YOU'RE THE FIRST EVER PREGNANT VAMPIRE!!!!! That must explain why I can't see clearly, I've never encountered a pregnant vampire. So, hell, this could be normal." she spoke very quickly.

I just stared blankly at her, "But who's is it?"

They all stopped breathing and looked at me, remembering the past few days, and I collapsed to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest, crying, my tearless sobs.

"Bella, love, calm down…" Edward whispered, sinking down beside me, pulling me to him. "It doesn't matter, we will all love this baby, it's a miracle, either way. I mean, I hope it's mine, I hope I'm the one that created this miracle with you, but even if it's not, I'll be okay with that." he finished, sounding sincere.

Alice spoke up again, "Who's going to tell Carlisle?" she asked softly.

"Either you or Jasper," Edward said to her, "Bella can't, in her state, and I'd rather not speak to him right now, not till I'm more calm." He finished.

"I'll do it," jasper spoke up, "Besides, even if the kid isn't his, he'll want to study this, and he's the only doctor that can see to Bella, anyway." Jasper walked away, dialing his cell phone.

He walked back in a few moments later, "I told him to get here fast, that there was something he simply must know about, and must see to. He's on his way."

"Thank you, Japser." Edward said.

Then Rosalie walked in the door, "Why is Carlisle rushing back home?" she asked.

"Oh no," Edward said, then started the explanation.

**[CPOV]**

It must be important. Jasper sounded urgent. I hope no one is hurt.

These were the thoughts bouncing through my head as I drove to the airport, and waited for my flight, and as I sat on the plane.

Once I got to the house, seven hours later, I walked inside to find Bella in the fetal position, in Edward's lap, Alice sitting beside them, running her fingers through Bella's hair, and Jasper positioned tensely between Bella and the rest of the room.

There were broken chairs, and a hole in one wall, the back door was torn from the hinges.

"What the hell happened here?!?" I demanded, "And where is Esme?"

"Esme is with Emmett, and Rosalie," Jasper said, tension in his voice.

"That only answered one question." I said softly.

Edward spoke up, "Bella has a miracle to share with you, Carlisle." he almost growled at me.

Then with Edward's help, and Alice with her, Bella stood, and walked over to me.

"What is it? And what does a miracle have to do with this wrecked house?"

Bella lifted her shirt, and her stomach looked different than the last time I saw her.

"I've been throwing up," she said hoarsely.

My eyes widened, "Bella, the last time you looked this way you were p-….."

"I know," she cut me off. "I am."

"But ho-…I mean, that's impos-…." I stuttered, I couldn't find the words.

Then Esme and Emmett leaving with Rosalie made sense.

"Rosalie found out…" I stated. It wasn't a question. They all knew that, for no one answered.

"We only don't know who's it is." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but there is good news," Alice smiled, "Bella chose Edward." she said happily.

I faked a smile, but it felt like a stab in my dead heart. I did love Bella. I couldn't help it.

I hoped this child was mine, and secretly, I had wanted Bella to choose me.

How could I want that? I thought to myself, to hurt my son, and my wife.

What was wrong with me?

I shook my head to clear it, I would have to put those thoughts aside. I had the first ever pregnant vampire standing in front of me, "Let's get you upstairs to my emergency medical room, Bella." I said professionally.

Edward stood and scooped her in his arms, bridal style, carried her upstairs, and placed her on the table.

"Now the ultrasound probably won't work, but we can try. If not, I can try and produce a needle capable of piercing her skin, and the placenta to extract blood from the baby and see what we're working with here."

"I don't like the idea of stabbing either of them, but whatever you think is best, and whatever Bella chooses is fine with me." Edward said.

**[RPOV]**

"WHY THE HELL DOES SHE GET THIS AGAIN!?!?!?!?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"THAT STUPID BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DOES SHE GET TO BE PREGNANT TWICE?!?!?! THIS ISN'T FAIR! DAMMIT!!!"

I ripped a tree up, roots and all, and threw it at another tree, knocking down three in the process.

Emmett then put his arms around me, locking mine down.

"Don't talk about Bella that way." He growled in my ear. "She is like a sister to me, and this is not her fault. Calm down, or you won't get to see any of the family for a long time." he finished.

"Please calm down, Rose." Esme begged me. "I don't want this miracle to tear apart our family." she cried without tears.

I growled when she said 'miracle'. I was tired of that word the first time was enough, that's when I snapped. I couldn't believe Jasper threw me against the wall that hard when I lunged for Bella's pretty little throat.

"BUT WHY CAN'T IT BE ME?!?" my voice broke. "I want a child…" I cried. "More than anything…"

"I know, Rose, but maybe now there's hope. Bella got pregnant, so now we know you can." Esme said, trying to help. Always so optimistic. I laughed bitterly to myself. If only she knew there was a chance that child was Carlisle's.

Can't wait for that confession. It's good thing she's so obliviously happy all the time.

I went limp in Emmett's arms, "I'm done fighting. I'm still pissed as hell, but I'm done. Take me back to the house. I want to know what Carlisle finds out about this…_occurrence_." I spat the word.

"I'm not letting you go back till at least tomorrow. I know you, Rose. You aren't ready." Emmett said.

I growled in frustration, but gave in. it didn't matter either way.

**[BPOV]**

Carlisle was right.

The ultrasound showed absolutely nothing.

The little one inside me, started to move though, that actually caused me to smile. I remembered Nessie.

Carlisle had a needle that he had made with a piece of a vampire's fang, and he was going to try and extract blood from the baby, so he could test it.

He was positioning the needle over my stomach, Edward was standing across from Carlisle on the other side of my stomach, very tense.

Jasper had to leave the room, he couldn't handle all this anymore, Alice was holding my hand.

And me?

I still hate needles.


	11. New Discoveries

**A/N:**

**To my reviewers:**

**Tabbycat917, MicheLLen, and Jasper's Shea,**

**Thank you for the encouragement, and ideas.**

**You guys are great, and inspire me to keep going.**

**And I still encourage you to give me suggestions.**

**[CPOV]**

I had checked the blood.

I walked back to wear Bella laid on the table, "It's got the same blood as us. It's definitely full vampire." I told them, "But I have no idea what the growth rate is. With Renesmee, we found another like her, but I'm pretty positive that **this**, has **never** happened before."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, "Is there any way you can tell whose baby it is?"

"No, Bella. We'll have to wait and probably know by what the child looks like. But I do know your pregnancy will not be the normal rate, and this pregnancy will most likely not be as hard for you. But in order to keep the baby from eating it's way out, I may have to fashion a knife to perform a C-Section." I finished, looking around the room.

We heard the front door open, and Edward growled, Jasper appeared in the door way, already positioning himself to protect Bella again. I stayed beside her, as did Edward.

Emmett was the first to the door, and Rose was behind him. Emmett stood tensed to hold her back if needed.

"I don't want to hurt her." Rose said softly, "I only want to know what's going on with the baby…" she finished.

I went through what I had just told everyone else leaving out the question of the father, for Esme's sake.

**[BPOV]**

This was all too much, here I was thinking I had my only baby a while ago. That I'd never have another, and I'm pregnant again.

I wanted so much for this to be Edward's baby, but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that it was Carlisle's.

I sat up on the table, "Well, I'm hungry, and so is this little one." I patted my stomach. "Who wants to hunt with me," I grinned knowing that now, it would be difficult to go somewhere without Edward. Not that I didn't want him with me. "You know I'm going with you." Edward said.

I laughed, "Yep, I do." I said hopping off the table. "Let's go."

I took off down the stairs and into the forest and leapt over the river. Edward had gotten faster than me, and he caught me before I landed.

He held me in his arms, "Not that I don't believe in you, but please try and choose something not so violent today…Think of the little one." he smiled, and kissed me, then kissed my stomach.

"Alright, I will." I jumped out of his arms, and chased down a large elk, and this time I hoped I'd manage to keep it down.

Edward had taken out another elk, then he was at my side again.

I looked at him, and he could tell I had something I wanted to talk about, "What is it, love?" he asked me.

"You can always tell when there's something wrong." I smiled. "If this baby turns out not to be yours, and it is Carlisle's, do you think we should raise him as ours? Or as mine and Carlisle's? Do you want to be this baby's father?" I asked him.

"Bella, love, of course, I'll be whatever you want me to be. If you want me to be the father for this baby, I'll take that role. Whatever you want. Always." he kissed my lips softly, and picked me up, carrying me back to the house.

Once we got back, Alice was there waiting, " I hope this is a boy, I would love shopping for a little boy…" she laughed, "We've had a baby girl in the family, a boy would be lovely." she kept talking, and I kind of zoned out, remembering my first pregnancy.

Then I noticed Rosalie standing in the corner of the room, looking very unhappy.

I immediately felt bad. But how could I help it? I didn't ask to be pregnant again.

**[EPOV]**

I placed Bella on the couch, while Alice continued talking about all the shopping she wanted to do.

Esme started in with Alice about renovating the house to add some rooms for the baby, and helping renovate Bella and my house for the baby s well.

Any reason to build something new, I chuckled at the both of them together.

They were made to be mother and daughter.

Bella looked sad, and far away, she was looking at the corner of the room, and Rosalie was standing there looking angry, and sulky.

Her thoughts weren't dangerous right now. But if they dared take a turn that way, Rose would be very far away, very quickly.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I asked her softly.

She tore her eyes from Rose, "Yes," she whispered, "Why is she so mad?" she asked in a whisper low enough only for me to hear, "I didn't ask to be pregnant again. It's not my fault." Tears welled up in my beautiful Bella's eyes.

So, I picked her up again, "Esme, Alice, you can continue the rest of this conversation without Bella, she's not feeling well, I'm taking her upstairs to my old room."

"Is everything okay, dear?" Esme asked, worriedly.

"She's fine," I answered for her, knowing her tears would come out in her voice. "She just wants to rest for a while."

She laid her head against my chest, and whispered shakily, "Thank you."

I only laughed softly, "No problem."

Once we got upstairs I sat on the bed and held her in my lap.

"Bella, darling, don't cry now." I rubbed her back soothingly. "It's not your fault. You know how Rose is. I'm monitoring her thoughts though, to make sure she doesn't get violent." I finished, running my fingers through her hair.

**[CPOV]**

I didn't know what to do, when the rest of the family went downstairs I headed off to my study, to think about things.

What if the baby was mine? Did I want this? How am I going to explain this to my Esme?

I know that I love Bella, like she was the one meant for me. But I still loved my Esme.

This situation was so messed up, I never meant for all this.

Another thing taking up my thought process was the thought that Bella, along with one of us, had achieved the impossible.

I wanted to try and run more tests, to see what I could figure out.

I left the study and called for Edward, I knew she'd be with him. They were attached at the hip now.

"In here." he responded from his old bedroom.

I walked in and saw Bella relaxing in his lap, and felt the pain in my heart. I masked it and said methodically, "I need to run some more tests on the baby."

"Is anything wrong?" Bella asked in that same high tone she got when she was worried.

"No, no, I just need to see if I can find out some more information." I answered. "Come on, back to the medical room."

Edward picked her up, and carried her in, laying her on the table, watching me tensely.

"What do you need to do?"

"Extract some more blood, not a lot, just a little, to run a couple more tests."

He growled, "Calm down, Edward." Bella said in a calm soothing tone. "It's okay."

"Thank you, Bella." I said in a slightly more grateful voice than I should have, and quickly grabbed the needle.

I inserted it into her stomach, and down to the baby, I extracted a small amount of blood, and took it to run tests.

And doing this I discovered something I never expected.

I breathed in sharply, and they both heard it.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Edward demanded.

"You won't believe me if I tell you." I said, preparing to try and explain what I had found.

And what my theory for the reason was.

**A/N:**

**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Cliffy huh?**

**Hate me much?**

**Please don't.**

**Opinions? Suggestions?**

**They make me happy.**

**And they make me update faster.**


	12. There's More?

**A/N:**

**To my reviewers:**

**LoveStoryFan, Tabbycat917, s m Neal, MicheLLen, Cususa:**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**You inspire me.**

**I'm so happy you all love my direction for this story.**

**And as for tabby's request, an update as fast as I can.**

**[BPOV]**

"T-T-Two?!?" I stuttered out. "I am the freak of the vampire world, huh?" I said in disbelief.

"Not only that," Carlisle explained, "they're blood isn't the same. I'm almost positive that twins' blood should be the same. But then again, I haven't studied much about babies, namely twins. I guess I should get on that." he finished.

"You're free to go for now Bella, I'll let you know if I need to run more tests, or if I find any information."

"Alright, thank you Carlisle." I stood and hugged him. He hugged me, but stiffly, like I was the last person he wanted to touch. Had I hurt him? Really?

I pushed that from my mind, and Edward grabbed my hand pulled me away.

**[EPOV]**

"_Thank you, son_." was Carlisle's thought to me.

I nodded to him, even though it bothered me how hurt he was by Bella's choice, more pain wasn't necessary.

We walked out of the room, and Bella led the way back to our room.

I laid on the bed, and she crawled up onto my chest, resting her head right where my heart should be.

I rubbed her back, humming her old lullaby to her.

Alice appeared in the doorway.

"I saw what Carlisle found in a vision fifteen minutes ago." she announced. "But I though you should be surprised." she finished.

"Alice, I'm not really in the mood for talking…" Bella told her in a polite tone. "I really just wish I could sleep." she yawned, which is not normal for a vampire. But never had I seen a pregnant vampire.

"I understand," Alice said sweetly, "You have to talk to me sometime." she smiled and danced away.

Bella looked up and rolled her eyes, "Maybe I can hide from her for a few months."

I laughed, "Doubtful."

**[RPOV]**

I went to Carlisle's study.

"Have you found out WHY she's pregnant yet?!?" I demanded, not bothering to knock.

"No, Rose. I have no idea."

"Maybe Emmett can't, and I can…" she whispered more to herself.

"What?" I asked her not believing what I just heard.

"Well, I've been sleeping with Emmett all these years. I've never gotten pregnant. But one of you got her pregnant. Maybe it's him, not me."

"Rose, I will not test that with you if that's what you are suggesting." I said simply. Straight to the point.

"But Carlisle, it could be good. And no one has to know." I said seductively.

"Rose! No! If you want to test your theories find another guinea pig. I'm not doing this. I'm not even having this conversation."

With that she stormed out of the room, heading towards Edward's room.

**[EPOV]**

Alice was in my room right before I heard Rose coming.

"I hear her Alice, but thanks for the warning." I said to her.

"Rose! Stop right there." were the words from Emmett grabbing her around the waist right as she got to the doorway, holding her there.

"I want to talk to Edward. I don't want to touch HER!" she spat the last word, like it tasted bad in her mouth.

"Alice, hold on to Rose, let me get Bella," Emmett said.

Alice went and held Rose, while Emmett picked Bella up, and took her to his and Rose's room. Alice let Rose got once they were behind the door, then followed them, to stay with Bella and Emmett.

"Rose, I already read your thoughts, and that is absurd. I understand why Carlisle told you no. You're seriously crazy if you think I'd participate in that. I can't. I can't hurt Bella, I can't hurt Emmett. Find someone else." I told her simply.

"But Edward," she started, taking steps towards me.

"This is NOT up for discussion. Do you understand that?"

She stormed off again, this time out of the house, and then Emmett was out his door following her.

Alice walked out of the room, carrying Bella, back to our bed.

"What was that about?" Bella asked quietly.

"Don't worry about that, love. She's just being Rose."

"You're right. I don't want to know." she shook her head.

"Do you think that Carlisle could give me medication strong enough to knock me out? Just for a few hours? I'm way too overloaded right now."

"I'll find out." Alice said, heading towards Carlisle's study.

**[BPOV]**

A few moments later, Carlisle returned, carrying my new best friend.

The needle.

"I'll try with this Bella, it won't harm the baby. And it should knock you out." he said sticking it into my arm.

I laid down, pulling Edward with me, and told Carlisle "Thank you."

He turned and left quickly, "You're welcome." he said over his shoulder.

"Edward, you will stay with me, won't you?" I asked him sleepily.

"Of course. Where would I go?" he chuckled, "Looks like it's working."

"Working, uh huh, I love you." I said very quietly, slipping into the sleep state.

**[EPOV - Emmett this time.]**

"Rose, slow down." I said running behind her.

"What happened to upset you this time?" I asked.

"Emmett," she said, stopping and turning to me abruptly, "I don't want to hurt you, but I need to talk something over with you."

"That is a lovely way to start a conversation." I said, sighing.

"You know I love you more than anything. But what if I can get pregnant…what if it's you that can't." she said softly, I could tell she really didn't want it to hurt me, she just honestly want to talk about this. I knew she wanted a baby, badly.

"You want to have sex with someone else to find out?" I asked her simply.

"Emmett, you know the only one I want is you. I just, I want a child, you know I do."

"Yeah, Rose. I know." I said softly. "If it will make you happy, let me know when you choose someone."

She wrapped her arms around me, "Emmett, I love you." she kissed my lips. "You're my world." she whispered, "And if I can have a baby, we can finally have our own family."

"I know, and I'll love it." I said, hiding my pain from her.

**[BPOV]**

I woke, and Edward was still beside me. Watching me.

"I've missed watching you sleep." he said softly. "Did you rest well?" he asked.

"I did! I feel so much better." I said, then I looked down at my stomach. "Holy Crow!" I exclaimed, "It's doubled." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Yes, Carlisle came in while you were sleeping, he said this pregnancy might be twice the rate of Renesmee's."

"That fast? Geez." I said thinking, "That's so quick…it's all gonna happen so fast. I'll barely get used to it, before they're outta there." I said.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Edward asked me.

"I have picked out a boy's name that I like, I want to sort of name him after you, if it's a boy, I want him to be called 'Anthony Mason Cullen'." I smiled at Edward.

"I do love that you want to name him after me." Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

" I have a suggestion for a girl's name. Elizabeth Marie Cullen." he grinned at me, "My mom's name, and your middle name."

"I love that." I kissed him, "And I love you." I pulled out of the kiss, and he looked at me confused…I never pulled away.

"Uhm, Edward, I'm hungry again."

He laughed, "Up you go," he said, picking me up as he stood. "Let's go."

**A/N:**

**REVIEW FOR ME!!!!**

**Come on people!**

**Thoughts, suggestions, ideas, whatever you want.**

**I can take it!**

**Click that button and start typing.**

**I'll update faster the more reviews I get.**

**And I'll mention your name in the next chapter….**

**Oooooooohhhhhh!**


	13. Deceptions

**A/N:**

**Reviewers;**

**MicheLLen, s m neal, and Firestormpwr, and last but nor least, Tabbycat917.**

**You guys rock. Honest comments, opinions, and encouragement keep me going.**

**A little lemons.**

**Anywho, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, yo.**

**[EPOV]**

Once we got back from hunting, Bella decided she wanted Carlisle to keep measurements of her growth.

Carlisle wasn't all too thrilled about it.

Not that he didn't want to keep the records, he did. This was something new, curious, and exciting to him.

But it put him in so much pain to be so near to her, knowing she had chosen me.

He still wanted her, in more ways than one.

His fantasies played in his head, and in mine.

I hated watching that.

Bella was my wife, why couldn't he just be with Esme, and be happy?

Carlisle measured her, she was twice the size she was, at the same time of her last pregnancy. Carlisle was right. This birth would happen in half the time of Renesmee's.

Bella turned her head, and looked at me, her eyes wide, "Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked her, curious about her sudden expression.

"Someone needs to tell Renesmee she'll have siblings." she said worriedly.

"I'll give her a call," I said, pulling out my cell phone, chuckling "Will you be okay, it shouldn't take long?" I told her.

"I'll be fine," she told me, "take your time, you haven't spoken with your daughter in a while." she said.

**[BPOV]**

Edward walked out of the room, and into our bedroom. I decided now was the time to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need to ask you something," I began, and he turned to face me with a blank, controlled expression.

"The decision I made, to stay with Edward, wasn't that the decision I was supposed to make? Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Yes, Bella. That was my original intent. To make Edward realize he'd made a mistake, and get him to correct it. But I never intended to feel the way I did. The way I still do."

"The way you did? The way you do? What do you mean, Carlisle?"

"Bella, how hard is it for you to understand? I know you aren't that dense."

He shook his head, and looked into my eyes, "I love you, Bella." he whispered.

I gasped.

"Carlisle, I was falling in love with you, too. I still feel that way sometimes, when I look at you, but I love Edward, too. And I know I can't live without him." I took a deep breath, "And I could never do that to Esme. I doubt you could, either."

"Bella, I could make you happy, happier than Edward will make you…"

He leaned towards me and pulled my face to his, pressing his lips to mine, hard.

I pushed his chest, pushing him away, squealing in my throat.

He wouldn't budge, and his tongue was pressing against my lips trying to gain entry to my mouth.

At this exact second, Edward walked in.

**[EPOV]**

As soon as I saw the scene, I knew that this was Carlisle, not Bella.

Her hands were on his chest pushing him away, but he wouldn't let her go.

I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off of her, he looked at my with wide, apologetic eyes.

I took all my strength not to rip his throat out.

I placed him on the floor and walked out of the room.

Bella followed, "Bella, if you don't want him to die, it's best you tell him to stay away from you, aside from purely medical reasons, and only if I'm there." I growled through my teeth.

**[BPOV]**

I turned around and walked back to the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Carlisle?" I screamed.

He still stood there frozen. Like a beautiful angelic statue.

"The Carlisle I know would never do something like that against my will."

He took a step toward me, his arms outstretched, and said "Bella, I only want to make you see, I love you, I could make you happy."

I stepped back, out of his grasp.

"CARLISLE! I love Edward, your son. SNAP OUT OF IT! If you touch me like that again, he will kill you. You can be sure of that. He doesn't want that, but there is only so much he can take."

Carlisle put his arms down, and I walked out of the room, and back to my room with Edward.

He was pacing.

I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to the bed with me.

"Calm, love." I whispered, "He won't do it again, or I'll kill him myself." I stated.

He laid down, and I crawled up next to him, as close as my growing stomach would allow, and traced the plains of his chiseled chest through his t-shirt, and he hummed my lullaby.

**[CPOV]**

I was lying in bed with the lights off, and my eyes closed, when I heard the door open.

I didn't know who it could be, Esme had decided to go on an overnight shopping trip with Alice.

I looked up to see golden eyes, and long brown chocolate hair.

"Carlisle," she whispered, "Take me, now. I want you."

"Bella?" I asked in disbelief. I didn't notice the slight change in her voice.

She nodded her head, and her long chocolate waves moved with the action.

She came closer, climbing onto the bed, she was wearing a sheer black teddy, with a matching thong.

She climbed on top of me, and kissed me forcefully.

I gave in, I still wanted her. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

I was in just my boxers, and she slid them off my body easily, and then removed her clothes slowly.

She rubbed my rock hard cock, softly for a few moments, then positioned herself over it, as she pressed herself down on to it, she moaned slightly.

I then pulled her all the way down, quickly, and flipped us, so I was on top, and started pounding into her. She moaned my name, and again, it sounded slightly off. But I shook that from my head and kept going till I came hard, inside her tight hole.

I wanted to taste her again.

I pulled out of her, and moved down to her wet pussy.

I licked it once, then I realized the problem.

She tasted different.

She wasn't pregnant.

I completely disregarded that fact.

I was so lost in my want for her, that I didn't even notice.

I straightened up and looked at her, she grinned back, evilly.

I knew that grin.

"ROSALIE?!?" I shouted.

She nodded, and pulled off the wig, shaking her golden curls loose.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?" I screamed, "What will this do to Emmett?!?" I shook my head, getting up to dress myself.

I was disgusted.

"He knows, I want to get pregnant, and you may be able to do that for me. And you were amazing." she sighed.

"Get out of my room." I said softly and pointed to the door.

"Fine," she growled. "I got what I wanted anyway."

Emmett was standing by the door, his fists clenched, his jaw set, and pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. She didn't tell me it would be you, or that she would trick you into it." he glared at Rose, as she walked by, she had put the lingerie back on.

"I'm sorry too, son." I said and walked back to my bed.

**[BPOV]**

I had walked out of our room to see what all of the screaming was, to see Rose walking out of Carlisle and Esme's room, in lingerie…

I was pissed.

I walked up to him, "So, you loved me?" I said in a low voice. "Do you fuck ALL your children?" I spat at him. "Hurting Edward wasn't enough? You had to hurt Emmett too?"

Edward had followed me out of the room, and he grabbed me before I could say more.

"Stop, Bella." he said softly.

I was now infuriated with him. I was about to scream at him when he spoke.

"Be angry with Rose. She put on a wig, like your hair, and seduced him. She wants a child so badly, she sunk that low." he said disgustedly.

"You bitch," I turned to Rose and screamed. That fact that she hurt Emmett, my 'big brother' was the worst part. Not even considering she dressed as me, exploiting Carlisle's feelings for her own wants.

She better hope that Edward and Emmett cold hold me back.

I was crouched to lunge for her, and tear her to pieces.

**HIT THE BUTTON AND REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!**

**Good, bad, I can take it.**


	14. Thank You's and Baby Names

**My reviewers: **

**MicheLLen, LoveStoryFan, Cucusa, HisGrlFriday, Pinkmechelle, .., takerchick, majda01, charverv, MissJessica92, Siobhan Cullen…**

**You guys are amazing, and inspiring.**

**I love yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuu!**

**Keep it up, it keeps me going.**

**[BPOV]**

I lunged towards her, out of Edward's grasp.

And Emmett caught me in the air.

"Not that I object to you hurting her for the stunt she just pulled," he glared at her, "but," he looked down at my face, then my stomach, "you should hold off on that till you give birth. You wouldn't want to hurt your little ones, wasting your time on her." he sneered the last word.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rose screamed at him.

"Do you HONESTLY think I would ever want you after that? Rose, you're truly psychotic if you do." Emmett said, and laughed harshly, with no humor behind it.

"Y-y-you mean, you're leaving me, Emmett?" Rose stuttered in disbelief.

I giggled.

She turned her glare on me.

"You better shut your mouth, you little slut." she spat.

Then it was Edward's turn.

As fast as lightning, his hand was clasped around her throat, holding her in the air, "I would advise you to NEVER speak to my wife like that again, considering that Emmett is leaving you, it really gives me no reason not to kill you." he said in a furious tone.

Rosalie tried to claw at Edward, and when she did, Emmett grabbed both of her arms, pinning them at her sides.

"Rose, I think the general consensus here, is that you should leave. At least for a little while." I said to her sweetly, "And come back when all of us aren't so pissed off at you."

Edward let go of her throat, and Emmett's huge hands were still on her arms, holding her off her feet.

She growled, "Let me GO!" she shrieked.

"Hold on," Emmett grumbled. He took her downstairs and to the front door, we followed to watch.

"Come back in a week, or better yet, a month. See ya!"

He closed the door in her face.

She screamed and cursed at him, as she took off running, not bothering to use her car. Running on pure fury.

Emmett turned, with a small smile on his face, just a hint of the pain still in his eyes.

"You're welcome," he grinned at me, then Edward.

I walked over to him, and hugged him. He wrapped his giant arms around me, careful not to squeeze too hard, to harm my little ones.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I'm willing to beat her to a pulp purely for hurting you. I can't believe she did that. I know she had done questionable things before, but this was horrible."

"Don't worry about it." he shook his head, "I'm a big boy, I'll be okay. But thank you, lil' sis. You're the best I could ask for." he kissed my cheek, before releasing me from the bear hug.

"Bella," the voice came from the top of the stairs, it was Carlisle, "since you're not resting anymore, would you mind me measuring you?" he asked me, but was looking at Edward.

Edward nodded slightly, and picked me up, carrying me to Carlisle's doctor's office set-up.

He measured me, and breathed in sharply, "This baby may come sooner than we thought. Bella, I've been reading up on human pregnancies, and you are at the point in your pregnancy, that a human woman is at seven months. And they deliver at anywhere between eight to nine."

**[EPOV]**

Bella's eyes got clearly wider, "S-s-so, maybe a few days?" she stuttered out.

"Yes, that's what we're looking at." Carlisle confirmed.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Not that I'm not willing to, but what if I die during this birth?" she asked me, looking deep into my eyes, "I had so much trouble as a human delivering a halfling, if you will, but I have no idea how I'll do as a vampire delivering two vampires."

"Bella, you'll be fine." I told her with so much fervor I almost sounded angry.

"Yes, this is why, in a day or two, I'm going to perform a C-section on you, Bella. I've already fashioned the tools I need. And I have enough of the medication I used the other day to put you out for the whole procedure." he explained methodically to her.

"Will you stay with me?" Bella asked me, ridiculously. If she thought I would leave her side at all, she was definitely losing it.

"Of course," I told her gently. "I wouldn't leave you." I told her, kissing her forehead. Even though she was now a nearly indestructible, beautiful creature, with her expression, and her current bodily state, she looked so fragile, and almost human.

"Edward, I feel exhausted," she murmured, "can you take me back to bed?" she asked.

"Whatever you wish, my love." I said, scooping her up in my arms. "If you're done, of course…" I said to Carlisle before leaving the room.

"Go ahead, I need to see her soon tomorrow." he said.

I headed to our bedroom, closed the door, and then placed her on the bed, lying next her, my arms wrapped around her, from behind, her body pulled against mine.

"I love you so much…" she whispered.

"I love you, too." I told her, "More than anything." I finished.

We were comfortably silent after that. And for about two hours her breathing became very even, and deep.

And then I heard her voice, "Edward?" she sounded sleepy, and confused.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked, turning her so I could see her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes, blinking a couple times, "I think I was asleep…?" she said in a question.

"Asleep?" I asked her confused as well, "maybe the pregnancy affecting you, maybe this isn't abnormal. Who would know, though. Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes," she said stretching, "I feel even better than when I had the drug induced sleep." she said softly.

Then her eyes widened, and her hands went to her stomach. "Ow." she winced.

"What is it?!?" I asked quickly.

**[BPOV]**

"What are contractions supposed to feel like?" I asked, looking at my stomach.

"Carlisle!" he called, really louder than necessary, picking me up, and carrying me to his table.

"What is it?" he asked rushing into the room.

"I think it's time." I said in a very low, shaky voice.

"Damn, I thought I'd have more time to prepare." he breathed out.

Alice and Esme then appeared in the doorway, "Then you'll need more help." Alice almost sang.

"You're right," Carlisle said, "Alice, grab that needle, that I made for Bella, and that bottle beside it."

Alice handed it to Carlisle at Edward undressed me, getting me ready for whatever they were going to do.

Carlisle stuck the needle into the bottle, and filled it completely, then put it into the crease between in my elbow.

Everything darkened.

But I could hear things, fuzzy, unclear things.

"Give me that scalpel." I heard Carlisle say.

I heard a growl…I could guess who that was.

Then after a while, I heard crying.

I felt empty.

It must be over.

**[EPOV]**

I waited patiently at her side, waiting for her to wake, while Alice and Esme cleaned the twins. I also waited for the questions to come. But we'd get there soon enough.

It had taken about four hours. Everything went smoothly. No problems, no life threatening issues. Great. Much better than her last delivery.

He eyelashes fluttered, her beautiful face looked confused, but she focused after a moment on my face.

"Hello love." I grinned at her.

"You should see them, they're beautiful."

She smiled at me, "I want to see my babies." she said in a whisper.

**[BPOV]**

"As I thought," Edward said, chuckling, he turned, and called out, "Esme, Alice, bring them in, please."

And first walked in Esme, looking a bit confused. Alice was beaming.

Esme carried a baby swathed in a pink blanket, and Alice one with a blue blanket.

"Shopping, Alice?" I asked, giggling.

Esme handed me the one she carried, and Alice passed hers to Edward.

I was met with a beautiful little girl, who had platinum blonde hair.

When she opened her eyes, I instantly gasped, she had not only gold, but gold and brown.

My human color.

"I told you they were gorgeous." Edward beamed at me.

"Names?!?!" Alice demanded.

I looked up at her, then at Edward, and nodded.

He got it, and grinned up at Alice, "Elizabeth Marie Cullen." he said simply.

Alice took the baby girl from me, and Edward handed me our son.

He had Bronze hair, he had striking golden, and green eyes.

I could guess what happened.

One was Carlisle and I, one was Edward and I.

Before Alice could open her mouth, I grinned down at my son, "Anthony Mason Cullen."

I turned at kissed Edward.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"In his study, writing down the details of everything that happened in his journals." Esme told me.

"I'm only lost on one thing, why does the girl have blonde hair?" she said in a wondering tone.

"That's a question you should ask Carlisle." Edward said, stiffening.

"You're right, he may know," she turned, and walked towards his study.

"I still want you to raise them, Edward." I whispered.

"And you expect Carlisle to have no opinion on this subject? Or Esme, once she finds out."

I breathed in and out deeply, "This might prove to be more complicated than I had thought."


	15. Discussions, and Force

**A/N:**

**Yes, my beloved readers, I have returned. **

**Soooooo sorry I haven't written in FOREVER, but things have been hectic.**

**I've had all sorts of problems, and house/dogsitting, then my TWENTY FIRST BIRTHDAY!!!!! And my boyfriend's birthday, and meetings, it's been way too much stuff, definitely too much for one person.**

**Anyway, thank you to my reviewers: MicheLLen, MissJessica92, LoveStoryFan, takerschick, Cucusa, Charverv, Siobahn Cullen, swhitney101, legallygwen, SexyVampCullen!!!!**

**You guys rock, and inspire me, keep it up.**

**Disclaimer:**

**And as we all know, I don't own the thing….sadly.**

**[EPOV]**

I waited to hear the reaction, when Esme left the room. Only I didn't know what to expect. Tears, screaming, the crashing of things being thrown, her storming out of the house, I was utterly at a loss for what to expect. But I still waited.

**[CPOV]**

Esme entered my study, just as I finished entering the last notes in my journal. I closed it and looked up at her, she had a quizzical look on her face.

Once she sat down on the other side of my desk, she told me, "Carlisle, I have a question,"

"What is it, darling?" I asked her, figuring I knew the question, I already knew what the 'twins' looked like.

"Why does the girl have blonde hair? Neither Edward, nor Bella have ever had blonde hair." she said suspiciously, waiting for my reaction.

I looked at her, studying her face for a moment, and said, "I was actually going to answer that question, with something I thought I should tell you, but let's go away, and I'll tell you then. I want to take you back to your island. And spend some quality time there. Go pack our things, and I'll go tell everyone what we're doing. Alice and Emmett should be able to help Bella and Edward should they need it, with the twins and all." I finished smiling at her.

She looked at me, and cocked her eyebrow, but said "Okay, love. If that's what you want. I will miss the babies though." she mused, walking out of my office, towards our bedroom.

**[BPOV]**

Carlisle entered the makeshift delivering room, and addressed me, and the rest of us.

Emmett had joined Alice Edward and myself since the babies had been born.

"Esme and I are going to take a trip together for a while. We'll be leaving tonight, and we are heading to Isle Esme. I'm not sure when we'll be back, but we'll keep in touch." he finished. His eyes lingered on mine for a moment, and he asked if he could speak to me for a moment.

"Sure," I nodded, eyeing Edward.

"I'll be in our bedroom, if you need me at all, call me, I'll be here in a flash."

I smiled, "Thank you, love." I saw Carlisle wince at my words, and rolled my eyes briefly.

Edward exited the room, with Anthony in he arms, Alice followed him, and Emmett glared at Carlisle for a moment, and then followed the others out, leaving me in the bed, with a sleeping blonde haired baby girl in my arms.

"Elizabeth Marie," he mused, rubbing his nad over the top of her head.

"Yes, Edward's mother's name, and my middle name." I explained.

"So we did it," he said softly, looking into my eyes, searching for something, and keeping his voice low, to keep Esme from overhearing. "She's beautiful, Bella."

"I agree, she is. But what are we going to do about this, Carlisle?" I asked him, point-blank. "Do you expect to raise her, knowing that you're the father? How do you plan to explain this to Esme? And what if she wants to take my little girl from me, since she belongs to you, and I've had a baby already? I WILL NOT let that happen. I love Esme, but this is my little girl." I said finishing the sentence with vehemence.

I only gasped when I realized I had NOT kept my voice down, and there was someone in the doorway.

Carlisle was rooted in place. "Edward!" I called out to him, and true to his word, he was there before I had sounded out the last syllable in his name. "Go stop Esme, she over heard us, keep her here till Carlisle and I finish out talk, please." He was gone as quickly as he had appeared, and I turned my attention back to the handsome doctor before me.

"Bella, I honestly don't know what to say, but I don't know that I can stand to be around you and Edward much longer. I do love you, and it kills me to see you loving him." he took a few steps closer to me, and leaned close to my face, searching in my eyes again, I guess he was searching for love in return, I shifted my eyes away.

He brought his face impossibly closer to mine, and pressed his lips against mine.

I put my free hand on his chest, cradling Elizabeth in one arm, and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I could use my full strength with her in my arms.

He brought his hands to my face, and pushed one hand in my hair.

I made the loudest squeal I could in the back of my throat, and Emmett appeared in the doorway. My savior for the time being.

"Carlisle! What the hell, man?!?" Emmett exclaimed, grabbing Carlisle's shoulders and pulling him back from me, gently seeing as he still held my face, and hair.

"Go!" I said in a low commanding voice. "Go downstairs, and take your wife away with you. Talk to her. And come back when you can have a civil discussion with me about our daughter." I said never raising my voice.

"Emmett, you may want to go and hold Edward back, seeing as he will read Carlisle's thoughts, and may try to kill him, once he hears that."

Emmett nodded, and Alice danced into the room as they left, holding my sleeping baby boy.

"It's really inconvenient that you can only see what will happen when a decision is made, you know?" I said matter-of-factly, as she sat down in the new rocking chair beside my bed.

She smiled apologetically, "I really am sorry, Bella. I would have helped if I could, you know that."

"I do, thanks Alice."

I closed my eyes and wait for the shouts to come from downstairs, this could get ugly, I thought to myself, and just then Alice gasped, her eyes widening.

"Emmett BETTER keep a TIGHT hold on Edward, he made a decision, I just hope it doesn't go through. I hope you can distract him, if Carlisle even gets out the door in one piece." she finished frantically.

**A/N:**

**Okay, don't hate me.**

**I know this is super short, but it's just to keep you guys till I can write some more later tonight maybe, and if I get enough reviews, and inspiration, you might get it tomorrow, or the next day.**

**Now review the hell out of it.**

**Oh, and I'm open to any questions…as long as you don't ask how it ends.**

**Now wear out the button.**


	16. Vistors, And Explanations

**A/N:**

**First and most importantly, my readers/reviewers:**

**Firestormpwr, Abbie1212, takerschick, EsmeAndCarlisleForever, LoveStoryFan, and HirGrlFriday, thanks for the reviews, you guys rock.**

**I'm only at 62 reviews, but I would love to get to 100!**

**Come on guys, I know you can do it.**

**Oh, I also forgot Jasper, he got lost somewhere, he's not full of drama.**

**I will bring him back, though.**

**Next, thanks for taking this ride with me, on my first story.**

**And here we go for chapter 16.**

**[CPOV]**

I was on my way downstairs, following Emmett.

He went ahead of me, to grab Edward, so he couldn't kill me.

I knew he would try, I couldn't stop thinking about what I just did.

Emmett had already grabbed Edward, and Edward already knew what happened, he was screaming about it.

Even Emmett, as strong as he was, was having a problem controlling him.

"Esme is waiting for you in the car," Emmett called loudly, over Edward, "You better go, NOW!" he finished, still struggling to keep him under control.

I hurried out the door, and got in the car with Esme, and took off as quickly as I could.

As we drove, we both stayed silent. Me in my wonder of how I would explain all this to my wife.

And her, in obvious hurt, shock, disbelief, things that made me feel worse than I did.

But I didn't intend to explain till we were on the island.

**[EPOV]**

I was infuriated.

Carlisle was lucky Emmett had held me back, and he had also decided to carry me upstairs. To which I vehemently protested.

But he carried me to my Bella, and our babies.

Which was enough of a distraction for now.

At least my beautiful Bella's face calmed me.

"I have a surprise for you, Bella." Alice sang with delight.

Bella groaned, "I'm quite sure you have a nursery full of every kind of item a baby would ever need. I'm not surprised." she said shaking her head.

I chuckled, I already knew what Alice had been up to.

I was surprised Bella hadn't caught on yet, or caught the scents yet.

She really was truly unobservant sometimes.

"I'll be right back," Alice said bubbly.

"Do I want to know?" she asked me warily.

"I think you will be quite pleased, actually." I told her, and waited for Alice to return.

**[Esme POV]**

We had made it to the island.

Carlisle had just finished his explanation.

"How could you?" was all I could manage in a whisper.

My heart was shattered. Every part of me hurt.

"Bella?" I whispered, not waiting for answers.

Burning, searing pain, I felt it in my dead heart.

"Carlisle, don't you love me?" I turned my eyes to his finally.

I saw anguish, and indecision in his dark eyes. He hadn't fed for a while.

"I do love you, Esme. But if you want complete honesty, I also have fallen in love with Bella. I can't help it, I'm so sorry." he said in a low voice, full of the different hurt he felt.

"Elizabeth is yours, and Bella's then." I said my voice slightly dead.

"How do you intend to raise her, then?" I continued.

"Well, Bella and I were discussing that, before we had to leave. We never finished that. I guess once we go back, you, Bella, Edward and myself will have a discussion. If you want to be a part of that, I mean." he said looking at me, his eyes a little hopeful.

"I still love you Carlisle, but I have a lot to think about." I told him honestly, "We need to spend a while alone together, so we ca figure ourselves out."

"Whatever you want," he told me simply.

**[BPOV]**

Right when I caught the scent I wanted to jump out of the bed.

Alice appeared in the doorway again, Jasper behind her grinning and winking at me.

Right behind the two of them was two people I hadn't seen in forever.

My curly haired, brown eyed daughter, and her husband, my best friend.

"NESSIE! JACOB!!!" I squealed, which in turn woke up my sleeping twins.

Jacob looked at me, "Still such a freak of the vampire world." he laughed, and walked over to kiss the top of my head.

"Mom!!!" Renesmee squealed "I've missed you!" she hugged me, then Edward.

"You're welcome," Jasper laughed.

"That's where you've been," I mused.

"I'm kind of embarrassed to admit this, but I really hadn't noticed your absence," I smiled sheepishly, "with everything going on, I mean."

Jasper's face took on a look of mock hurt, "Thanks Bella, love you too." he muttered.

"I do love you, Jasper. You're a great big brother." I smiled widely at him.

"You know I love you, too, Bells."

"So, are you gonna introduce me to my little brother and sister?" Renesmee demanded impatiently.

Edward had calmed down, now completely distracted, thank the heavens.

He held Elizabeth now, and Alice had given me my baby boy.

"This is Elizabeth Marie." Edward stated.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee," she cooed, "I'm your big sister, but you will call me Nessie." she grinned.

"And this is Anthony Masen." I said.

"Hello," she grinned at him.

"So since I'm a half human, does that make me their half sister?" Renesmee asked.

"No way!" I protested. "You're my daughter, they are my daughter and son. There are no 'halves' in this family." I stated sternly.

"Nice kids, cute." Jacob commented.

He looked exactly the same. Still phasing I guessed. Staying the same age as my daughter, physically.

Renesmee looked oddly similar to me. Full grown, she had Edward's features as well, but I liked a little that she favored me.

"Thanks, Jake." I said, and smiled. "Do either of you want to hold them?"

"Give me my little brother," Renesmee said, reaching for him.

He was awake and quiet.

"Daddy," she whispered when she saw his face, "He has green and golden eyes." she commented.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, sort of like my human eyes." his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I was trying to be polite, but, how did this happen? I couldn't help but ask…" Jake said.

"We haven't figured that out ourselves." I said my brow creasing.

"Let me see that little girl," Jake said to Edward.

He passed her to him, and his eyes widened, "Nessie, babe, she has your eyes, sort of." he commented.

"And blonde hair?" Renesmee asked, surprised.

"That's an explanation for another time." I said quickly, noticing Edward's nostrils flaring.

Renesmee shrugged, and said "Alright," she also noticed her father's sudden anger.

"Whatever." Jacob said waving one hand. "She is really beautiful." he said studying my daughter's face.

"Thank you," Edward and I said at the same time, which in turn calmed him, and he laughed.

While Renesmee and Jake were holding the babies, they fell asleep, so Alice showed them the nursery, so for the first time since I woke, my babies were gone.

"You've got to stop getting angry every time _he _is mentioned, love." I told Edward quietly when they left.

"At least till we decide what we are going to tell them about this, and they are bound to ask where they are, so at least try to keep it under control then."

"I'll do my best." he said in a low voice.

I leaned over my bed to him, and pressed my lips against his, "I love you, Edward. Please smile, for me?"

He looked at me, briefly, and then smiled my favorite crooked smile, "I love you, too, my love."

Just then Renesmee walked back into the room with Jacob in tow, "Hey," Jake called, "where's my favorite blonde to insult?"

"Well, sit down if you want to hear the story." I commented softly.

They both took their seats, and I went into the story, with a little editing, of course.

**A/N: **

**So, how do you like how I brought back Jasper? I also noticed I had spelled Masen wrong. Which I fixed.**

**Soooooooo, tell me what you think!!!!**

**I may add some lemons in the next chapter, if you want…**

**Just….**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Drama, Drama

**A/N:**

**To my readers, I am sorry that I suck, and haven't written in forever.**

**If you're sill sticking with me, and reading, I love you! Thank you VERY much.**

**I hope you like this chapter. You guys keep my going.**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Abbie1212, MissJessica92, LizbethMarie, samantha-cullen0302, MicheLLen, Japser's Biggest Lover, carolinaturtle17, THANK YOU, LOVES!**

**And I have a new reviewer that hasn't quite made it to this chapter, but I wanted to mention her, because she has inspired me, and made me smile, her name is FreaKiKi.**

**Thank you very much, I hope all of you are happy with my direction, and continue reading.**

**[BPOV]**

"So Rose tried to seduce daddy, just so she could be pregnant?" Renesmee asked in disbelief.

"I truly cannot believe that, wow." she said, speechless.

"Dumb blonde." Jacob muttered.

"I always had a feeling about her," he said in an irritated tone.

I looked at Edward, "Maybe you should go hunt, for a little while?" I said to him, eyeing him.

His eyes tightened, "Of course," he said in a hard, detached voice.

I waited for him to leave, and everyone else knew what was coming, they left as well, so I could tell the whole horrible story.

**[after the story]**

Renesmee stared at me in shock, and disbelief.

Jacob wasn't much different.

"Mom, I understand…not that I condone this…but, Carlisle REALLY forced you? Rose REALLY dressed as you, and had sex with him?" she said in a soft, stunned voice.

"That conniving bitch!" Jacob exploded, standing up, pacing, "And Carlisle?! I respected that bastard! How DARE he hurt his son like that! And you, Bella, you know I'm not afraid to call you an your shit. Seriously, what the fuck?" he stated.

Apparently his feelings a friendship with Edward were still strong.

He was shaking a bit, but I had no worries, he was definitely in control after all these years.

"Jacob, I really don't know what to tell you, I was seriously fucked up. I barely remember what was going on in my head. I'm happy that Edward is fine with one child being his, and the other, his father's. I doubt this will all work out as smoothly as I hope…and I had feelings for Carlisle, still. When I chose Edward. I don't know what to think about Carlisle now. It's like he isn't himself. I don't know."

Just then I heard his voice, "Is it safe now?" Edward asked from the door.

"Yep, all is told. The whole, ugly truth." I told him.

Jacob snorted, "Ugly doesn't begin to cover it. You vamps are pretty screwed up, you know?" he said to Edward, shaking his head. He had calmed down.

"Hey, I take my blame in this WHOLE thing, but Carlisle, I SERIOUSLY don't know who he is right now. Just as Bella put it. I wonder how Esme is taking everything." he mused quietly at the end.

**[CPOV]**

Esme wasn't sleeping with me. She was in another room.

My cell rang. The caller ID had me nervous, and angry at the sight of her name.

"What is it, Rose?" I said coldly, into the phone.

"Carlisle, where are you?" she said weakly, "I need you."

"For WHAT?!" I shouted, and Esme appeared then, to see what I was screaming about.

"Figure it out! It worked." she simply stated.

"Come to the Island." I said and closed the phone.

"You won't believe this." I whispered to Esme.

**[BPOV]**

Emmett appeared in the doorway now, hold his cell phone, his eyes wide.

"Did Esme kill him?" I asked sarcastically.

"No…" he said, dazed.

"It was me…I was the reason. Carlisle is a miracle worker." Emmett muttered.

Edward scoffed, "No way." he said in disgust.

"Yep." Emmett shook his head, in disbelief.

"Would someone PLEASE fill us is?!?" Jacob said, annoyed.

"IT is pregnant." Edward spat.

"JOY!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Just what we need. If she comes back here, me, and my children, BOTH of them, are leaving. I'll even fight Esme if I have to." I said vehemently.

"No," Emmett shook his head, "She's going to the island."

"Well, while you all sort out this drama," Renesmee said softly, "Could Jacob and I crash somewhere?" she asked softly, "Jetlag." she offered.

"You can sleep in the extra room, down the hall. You know this house." I told her softly. "Love you, darlin'." I said, and held my arms out for a hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, mom. Night daddy." she hugged Edward, and he kissed her cheek.

"Love you, baby." he whispered to her.

"Love you, daddy." she said, and turned to walk out with Jacob following.

"Night everyone." he waved at the room.

"Night." Edward, Emmett and I all said at once.

I looked at Emmett, and he came and took the seat Renesmee had been occupying.

"You gonna take her back?" I asked him.

"Hell no." he said. "I put up with her crap for so long, and she pulls THIS shit? No fucking way." he said angrily. "She pulled too much this time. That bitch." he muttered.

"GEEZ Emmett," I said dramatically, "I hate when you hold back." I laughed once without humor.

"I really am sorry she hurt you, though." I said, "You deserve better, really." I finished, looking at him meaningfully, "I love you, Bro." I said reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Love you, sis." he smiled at me.

"I'll be alright," he whispered, "but I think I want to be alone right now. See you guys." he said standing and heading out, towards what I guess was now only his room.

Then I heard a soft cry, "I'll get her," Edward said.

He left, and was back in the blink of an eye. He held my beautiful baby girl in his arms.

"She's hungry," he said, "here, take her, Carlisle should have some extra blood on hand, and there are bottles in the babies' room. Alice." he said smiling.

I took her in my arms, "Hello, Elizabeth," I grinned, "Daddy will be back in just a second…don't worry, darling." she smiled up at me.

"Here we are," Edward returned with a bottle, full of blood.

I handed her back to him, so he could feed her. He cradled her, gently, and put the bottle to her lips. She cooed, and started drinking.

I looked at them lovingly. I loved watching Edward when he had one of our children. This reminded me of when we had Renesmee.

Edward looked up at me, "What is it, love?" he asked seeing me watching him.

"You remember how you liked to watch me sleep?" I said softly.

"Yes, love, I remember well."

"Well, I love watching you hold our children." I beamed at him.

"_Our_ children? You want to raise her as ours?"

If I had ever seen Edward close to tears, this was the closest I'd seen.

"Of course, love. And I DO NOT care what Esme wants. I love Esme, but this is MY baby. If not for Carlisle there would be only our son, anyway. I won't have you, nor I punished for what Carlisle caused. WE are keeping this baby." I finished, breathing deeply.

After a bit, she fell back to sleep in Edward's arms, and he took her back to their room.

Once he got back, I had some things I wanted to discuss with him.

"Edward, I wonder, why can they sleep? They are full vamps. And they aren't growing quickly at all."

"Well, we don't know what's normal for a baby vamp." he said softly. "This is unheard of, undocumented, uncharted territory. We have to kind of feel this out." he finished.

Just then Jasper and Alice showed up in the doorway.

"Great!" Edward growled. He sounded exasperated. "Will things EVER be normal again?!" he said trying not to be too loud, since the twins were still sleeping.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Rose are on they way home. Carlisle doesn't have what he needs on the Island for Rose." Alice said, she and Jasper entered the room, and sat down.

I began to feel calm, and Edward stared at Jasper.

"Thanks, Jazz." I smiled. I realized Edward was trying to glare at Jazz, but he couldn't…he was too calm to be able to look angry.

"No problem," he drawled, smiling back, and then looking at Edward, "Anything wrong, bro?" he snickered.

"Shut up," Edward said to Jazz, sounding so serene. I laughed.

Edward turned his head on me, still as calm looking as before.

"Be glad I won't get angry with you." he said.

And Jazz erupted with laughter.

"But you, you just wait. I'll get you later." he said softly.

Then Renesmee walked in, "Why is Uncle Jazz calming dad?" she asked.

"The drama never ends around here, it seems." I said not be able to feel the irritation I felt before.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think?**

**REVIEW! Don't be gentle! I can take it!**

**Do your worst!**

**And I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

**ily**


	18. Psychosis

A/N:

Shout outs:

TishPhoenix, FreaKiki, takerschick, manda2784, charverv, MicheLLen,

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

You make me smile.

Keep it up…here's another chapter, up quick, because you all had to wait SO LONG!

**[BPOV]**

"Carlisle, Rose, and Esme are coming home," I explained the Renesmee, "I would completely understand if you left, to avoid the inevitable fights." I told her.

"No way, mom. I'm not leaving you, or dad alone. I understand everything that happened. I've decided my side. And I've been away from the family for much too long. Jacob and I want to stick around for a while."

"Yeah, you know, you vampires can grow on a guy." Jacob said.

I laughed, and gave him an elbow to the ribs.

They had moved me back to mine and Edward's room, so the makeshift O.R. would be free for _her_.

Edward had insisted on carrying me. He's so overprotective.

We were all gathered here, I guess once they got home though, Alice would go to help with Rose.

Maybe Jazz would too, to help calm everyone down. Or he might stick with calming Edward…he might still want to murder Carlisle.

The twins woke up, so we were all playing with them, and then after a few hours, they arrived.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway, "Hello, we're back." he said.

"Go." I said in a calm voice. "Tend to Rose. I do NOT want to see you." I a slight cold tone to my voice.

"Wait," he said, "Renesmee is here…" he smiled, "it's been so long since I've seen her."

"Hi," Renesmee said, waving at him.

"You saw her, now go." Emmett stood, saying in a firm voice.

"Emmett?!" we heard the voice from down the hall, "I need you! I still love you so much." she called.

**[Emmett POV]**

"I'll be back," I told them, and walked out the door, and down the hall.

I enter the room, and there she was in the same hospital bed, Bella had just been in.

Her stomach was about half the size Bella's had been before she gave birth. It looked like Rose had maybe a few more days till she gave birth.

She looked up at me, true remorse in her dark golden eyes.

"Emmett, it hurts so bad not to have you," she whispered.

Esme and Carlisle weren't in the room, giving us some time.

"But Rose, you hurt me. Don't you care about me?" I asked, my voice thick, and sort of angry.

"I do, babe. I'm so sorry. I just wanted a baby so damn bad. I wasn't myself. Please forgive me, I need you."

Her body rocked with silent sobs, and her eyes brimmed with tears that would never fall.

"I'll consider it." I told her softly.

"Will you stay with me?" her voice shook.

"Not twenty-four seven, but I will for a while."

I laughed, "And after this, I don't promise I'll protect you when you and Bella are both healed. I have a feeling she still wants to rip you apart." I couldn't help but grin.

"It's not funny," she growled.

**[BPOV]**

"She better not hurt Emmett again. That will give me one more reason to beat her ass. You better not try to stop me, either Edward." I fumed.

"I won't," he said with a smile. "She deserves it."

Carlisle came back in the room, "Esme wants to see Elizabeth." he said softly.

"Your point?" I asked him point blank, "She can see her just fine from here." she was standing in the doorway. "She can come here and hold her. But you arent taking her out of my sight." I said firmly.

"She's my daughter, too." he argued. Raising his voice.

"She is MINE foremost. You may be the BIOLGICAL father, but Edward will act as her father. And Esme, I'm sorry, I love you, but you sure as hell are NOT going to act as my daughter's step-mother, or some shit like that." I raised my voice, I couldn't believe Carlisle thought he was going to come in and start making demands.

"You can't be here with them all the time." he said angrily.

"I will, or someone else will. They won't be alone with YOU indefinitely. Either of them. Who knows, you may fall in love with your daughter!" I screamed at him.

Alice and Jazz stood and took the twins out of the room, leaving Esme and Carlisle with Edward and I.

"How DARE you! You wanted it as much as I did. YOU LOVE ME!" he screamed back.

"You are crazy! I do NOT love you!" I sat up to get out of the bed, Edward put his hand on my shoulder, "Edward, don't, not now." I lowered my voice.

I walked over and got in his face. "I wanted you then. I had feelings for you. But you aren't Carlisle anymore." I screamed at him.

"Edward?" Alice called, "Anthony won't stop crying, come in here please?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, then glared at Carlisle as he left the room, "I'll be fine," I reassured him.

Edward left the room, and then out of nowhere, Carlisle grabbed me, flung me on his back, and flew down the stairs, and out of the house.

"What the hell!?!" I screamed at him.

"You do love me." he said in a low angry voice.

**[Edward POV]**

"EMMETT!" I roared, angrily, and he was in the room in a flash.

"What happened, dude?"

"HE TOOK HER!"

"Carlisle? Took Elizabeth?"

"NO! BELLA!" I roared again. "Stay here, with Jazz, you two, stay with the babies. I don't care if Esme helps. Alice you come with me. I need your vision. I have my phone, call if you need us. We'll be in touch."

I grabbed Alice's hand and drug her down the stairs.

We took off running after the scent.

"I can't even believe he did this. He must be psychotic!" I screamed.

**[BPOV]**

We got into a car and continued on. "CARLISLE! What is WRONG with you?"

I screamed.

"I will make you see, you love me. You're blinded because Edward was there. I know you still have feelings for me Bella. We could be so happy."

"Carlisle, let's go back to the house. You need to take care of Rose, she'll give birth soon, she needs you. We can talk at home."

"NO! EDWARD IS THERE! You'll never see with him there."

Off in the distance I heard a wolf's howl.

"Damn! I should've known he'd come to my rescue too." I whispered to myself.

"Fine! But we have to go back soon."

He continued staring out the windshield.

**[Edward POV]**

"He better hope like hell I don't get my hands on him. I will kill him."

We were running back to the house, to get a car. With Jacob on our heels.

"Thanks for coming, thanks for the help."

"_I still see her as my best friend. I still love her, I mean, you know, we're still close. Don't mention it."_ he thought.

We got to the house, and Jacob phased, we jumped into Alice's yellow Porsche with me at the wheel, and Alice watching.

"He's taking her to another house. I've never seen this before…I'm not sure where it is."

"I see it, Alice, we'll find it."

**[BPOV]**

He took me inside and up the stairs, into a bedroom, and put me on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my voice seething.

"I'm making you see."

He tackled me, and started removing my clothes.

"NO CARLISLE!" I screamed and launched him off me.

"Bella! My sweet Bella. Let me make love to you. You'll see that you still want me."

"NO!"

I launched myself out the window, missing my tank top, still in my bra, and jeans.

I saw the Yellow car.

The door flung open as it screeched to a stop.

Jacob flew through the air, and exploded in mid air, phasing.

Edward was at my side simultaneously, with his arms around me.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked.

"I'm fine. He didn't have time to finish what he wanted."

Jacob was outside the front door snarling into the house.

I saw Carlisle just inside the door.

"Unless you don't want to live to take care of Rose and her baby, you may want to stay in there, till we leave." Edward called to him.

"Let's go," he said, picking me up, and putting me in the car. Alice took the driver's seat this time. She picked up her phone and called home to explain what happened, to Jasper.

She quickly told him, then asked Edward, "Nessie wants to know when Jacob will be back."

"He'll follow the car for a mile, then phase and jump in to ride back." Edward told her.

She told Jasper, and closed her phone.

"Bella, you, myself and the babies, are going back to our house. Until this thing with Carlisle can be sorted out. Nessie and Jacob can come too."

He said softly.

"Great. I don't even want to look at Carlisle. And if I see Rose I might jump her and tear her to pieces too." I said, my voice breaking with a sob.

"Why did he do that? He's crazy. You should've seen his eyes."

"I won't let him near you again. Until he's calm, and rational. Jasper will have to stay when we finally talk to him." Edward mused.

We stopped to get Jake, and he jumped in the front seat.

"Jake, when we get back, Edward and I, and our twins are going back to our house. You and Nessie can stay with us if you wish." I told him.

"Hell yeah! I might kill him if I have to stay there. Now, pardon me, no offense. But HE is a filthy bloodsucker. Damn leech." Jacob muttered.

"No offense taken." Edward said.

Then, we were back at the house.

"Let's get this round over with. Jacob, get Nessie, tell her what's up, then meet us at my Volvo. Bella, Alice and I will get the twins and their things." Edward said.

"No need to get anything, your house is stocked with everything, too." Alice said, delightedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice," I sighed.

"We'll get just the twins then," Edward eyed Alice, "And we'll explain to everyone else what's up…Emmett can tell Rose later."

"Let's go." I said, anxious for this to be over.

And right after that, the Mercedes screeched to a stop behind us.

Jacob growled.

**A/N:**

**WELL, WELL, WELL!!!!**

**How do you guys like it?**

**Nice, huh.**

**All cliffy.**

**Anywho, REVIEW!!!!**

**I'm almost at 100. And I LOVE HEARING FEEDBACK!**

**I also love the criticism.**

**So, HAVE AT ME!!!!!**

**Do your worst.**

**ily**


	19. Surprises!

**A/N:**

**To my reviewers:**

**ryouXichigo-lover, manda2784, tigger5600, takerschick, FreaKiki, TishPhoenix, carolinaturtle17, MicheLLen, x-EmotionJazz-x, Caroline S.**

**A special thanks to those of you who give me opinions, thoughts, ideas, and what I ask for. You know who you are.**

**[BPOV]**

Okay, so right now, I wouldn't exactly object to Jacob tearing Carlisle limb from limb…

But he kind of had to help out Rose with her damn baby.

So the killing would have to wait.

"Jake! I know you want to kill him. I do too, but he has to take care of _her_…don't kill him…_yet_."

Renesmee ran out of the house, "Jake, love, just calm down." she said in his ear, softly.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Alright. Just keep him away from me." he said.

While that exchange took place, Edward took of his shirt, and gave it to me, seeing as I was still missing mine.

Jacob took Renesmee's hand and led her to the Volvo explaining what was going on, to her.

Edward, Alice and myself headed inside and up the stairs, Emmett was headed down the stairs, "Damage control," he said laughing, "I'll make sure he stays away." he said, reaching the bottom of the stairs, then he turned and said, "Let me know what you think…" and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I shook my head, "Emmett…"

We got to the twins room, and Anthony was alone in the room with Esme.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" I asked her in a low voice, picking up Anthony from his crib.

"With Jasper, downstairs. But watch." Esme said calmly, calling down to Jasper, "Tell her to do it now."

I waited confused, and all of the sudden my Beautiful Elizabeth appeared in her crib, laughing.

I stared, and Jasper appeared in the doorway, "Nice, huh?" he laughed.

"She has a special ability…." I said dumbly, stating the obvious.

"Yep. Scared me half to death when she disappeared, though. I heard her laugh downstairs, she's been doing this back and forth for the past ten minutes. We're not sure if she can take anyone with her yet…probably not, till she's older, I mean." Jasper finished running his hands through his hair, thinking.

Alice went over and picked her up, "Amazing little girl…" she sung, and Elizabeth giggled.

"Esme, Bella, myself, and our children are going back to our house. We can't stay here all the time with the stunt Carlisle just pulled."

Esme growled, "He still has to deal with me. Be glad you won't be here to see it. Where is he?" she asked angrily.

"Emmett is keeping him outside and away till we have a chance to get out."

"Oh, I did want to tell you guys," Jasper said, "We measured the twins while you were gone. They've grown about half an inch, in about three days. Seems they are growing, but I guess slowly." he said almost in question form.

"Thanks, Jazz." I walked over to him, hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Love ya, Jazz. Come visit your niece and nephew soon."

"Oh, Alice will be sure that happens. Probably more than once a day, if I know her." he winked at her, and she beamed at him.

"You'll get tired of us." Alice stated, and danced out the door and down the stairs with Elizabeth.

Edward and I turned and followed, me carrying Anthony.

Edward quickly hugged Jasper, thanking him for being there, and helping.

Once we got downstairs, Emmett smiled, "How amazing is your little girl?" he laughed.

Carlisle was standing behind Emmett, "What do you mean?" he asked, a bit angrily.

Alice looked at me, a question in her golden eyes.

I looked at Elizabeth, and pointed to Renesmee, and whispered "Go there,"

"Renesmee, get ready to be holding your little sister." I called to her.

Then she was gone from Alice's arms, and in Renesmee's.

"See?" I said to Carlisle, then took Edward's hand and headed to the Volvo.

"She….she…has an extra ability….what about the boy?"

"We don't know yet." I said.

Alice kissed each of us on the cheek, as we got in the car. Even Jacob.

Renesmee burst out laughing as Jacob made a disgusted face.

"Thanks, pixie." he said sarcastically.

"Welcome, pup." she said laughing and danced away from the car.

We all got in the car, and headed to our home.

I couldn't wait to be there…my own little family.

Hopefully we could have a break from the drama.

**[Esme POV]**

I was sitting at Rose's side, when Emmett walked in, and took his place on the other side.

I decided I would leave for a bit, since she wouldn't be alone.

I went to mine and Carlisle's room, and sat on the bed.

Everything was so messed up.

Tears that would never fall welled in my eyes, and my body rocked with silent sobs.

I loved my family…but it was so destroyed.

I was still utterly in love with Carlisle, but how could he do this to me, to Bella, to Edward?

And I couldn't believe Bella was putting all the blame on him.

I mean, given she was hurt by Edward.

And apparently, Carlisle had initiated the whole affair, but she had some responsibility in this whole situation.

And I would never want to take her daughter.

I did want children, badly, but I have my family.

A baby would be nice…but no matter what happened to EVERYONE else in this family, _I _had not morphed into some bitch.

I loved Bella dearly, even though all this had happened.

"I really don't know what to do…" I whispered to myself, "I don't know which way is up,"

I'll have to make a decision soon, though, I thought.

And have to except that yet another woman was having my husband's baby.

**[Emmett POV]**

I was worried about Esme. She looked so hurt, and broken when she left the room.

No matter how she tried to hide it, I was a lot more intuitive than anyone gave me credit for.

Just then, Jasper came to the doorway, and he was wincing.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" I asked him, concerned.

"I just walked by Esme's room. The agony is coming out, radiating like waves." he said, his voice cracked. "I feel so bad for her." he shook his head.

And in came Carlisle after that, and Rose looked at him pleadingly, "I feel awful, not only emotionally, but physically. Can you please put to sleep for a while?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her eyes.

"Sure, sure," Carlisle mumbled, and went to get the needle, and the meds.

Once she was out, I looked at him, "When can we expect this baby to get here?" I asked him.

"Well, like with Bella, I'll have to cut her open so the baby doesn't eat it's way out, maybe a few days." he said.

I noticed Jasper's wince when Carlisle said 'Bella'.

Carlisle was still wanting her.

Would it EVER end? SERIOUSLY…

His wife was in agony over all the pain he'd put her through, and he was still sitting here, wanting Edward's main source of happiness?

"Fine." I said in a gruff voice, and left, since Rose was out.

Jasper followed me, I was headed to Esme's room, but he stopped me.

"Alice is trying to help her sort everything out. If it doesn't work with Alice, you can try, but ultimately, it may have to be me." he sighed, I could tell he was hoping that it wouldn't be so impossible to soothe her, that he'd have to force her calm.

**[BPOV]**

Once we got home, Edward and I took the twins to their newly renovated room.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes, "Alice and Esme…"

But I was thankful for all the things that we needed.

Elizabeth was sleeping, but Anthony was wide awake…

**[Edward POV]**

I had just left Bella with the twins, so I could help Jacob And Renesmee settle in, when I heard Bella gasp.

"Edward!!! You better get back in here, you are NEVER gonna believe what your son is doing…"

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm asking for some direct answers here, so please don't be shy.**

**Tell what you'd like to see in the story, and who's POV you'd like.**

**And if you have any ideas, what you'd like to see as Anthony's power.**

**If I like your idea, and use it, I'll give you credit.**

**But, nevertheless, REVIEW!!!**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and PLEASE give me something to work with….**

**I may be running out of inspiration…and come on, who wants that?**

**READY?**

**SET?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Feelings Change

**A/N:**

**Reviewers:**

**FreaKiki, Caroline S., .vampires1989, TishPhoenix, tigger5600, takerschick, Abbie1212, MicheLLen, hot-sexy-vampire0330, Sapphirepa, **

**X-EmotionJazz-X,**

**Thank you guys so much!!!**

**I finally broke one hundred, and I'm excited….now lets push me to 150!**

**You guys can do it, I believe in you!**

**Let's go!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I have decided on Anthony's power, and I will explain it, and give credit at the end of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Just a slight warning, I've added something to the story that you guys haven't had in a while…**

**Enjoy!**

**[Edward POV]**

I went into the room, and I did not believe what I saw. A literal, tiny, copy of myself was in the crib, and Elizabeth had woken, and was giggling.

"He…he looks just like me…" I said in a whisper.

"And just before that, he looked like a miniature Jacob." Bella said, still shocked.

I laughed and picked up my son, "You little extraordinary child!"

He laughed and then transformed back into his normal form.

"How?" I said softly.

"I have no idea…" Bella whispered, "But he is amazing." she finished, staring at him.

"Hey," Bella said, remembering something, "Did you remember to get one of the measuring tapes from the house so we can measure them?"

I chuckled, "Alice remembered." I pointed to the changing table behind her.

"She would." Bella smiled, "We need to measure them, before we lay them down for their nap." she got the measuring tape and measured Elizabeth, who had stop giggling, and was lying down in her crib.

"Hmmm…" Bella said, "No change since this morning…We need to measure them once in the morning, the afternoon, and the night. Exactly the same time, everyday." she handed the tape to me, so I could measure Anthony.

I laid him in his crib, and did the same as Bella.

"Same thing, no change." I said, rolling the tape back up, and placing it on the changing table.

"Where are Renesmee and Jacob?" I asked.

"They are settling in, in their room." Bella answered, turning to leave the room.

"Good." I said, and scooped her up in my arms, kissing and biting her neck.

I carried her across the hall, with her giggling.

"Edward! They are right down the hall!"

"So, what? You're my wife, this is what we do." I chuckled, laying her down.

"I've missed you, Bella. I need you."

I got on the bed next to her, and kissed her lips, softly, biting on her lips.

"Edward…" she whispered, kissing back with fervor.

She placed her hands on my chest, pulling me closer.

I pulled back for just a moment to remove her shirt.

I was without mine still, I had given her mine earlier.

I pulled on her pants, and pulled them of gently.

I slid my hand under her back, and unclasped her bra, with one hand, and then slowly removed her panties gently and quickly.

She reached up, and unbuckled my belt, and my pants, and I shed them quickly, along with my boxers.

I moved onto the bed to hover over her, and placed my lips across her neck, breathing in her scent, deeply, "Bella," I murmured, my lips ghosting over her neck, jawbone, and ear, "you still smell every bit as intoxicating as you did the moment I met you."

She giggled, and pulled my face to hers, kissing me deeply, "Thank you, love."

She then put her hands on my back, and pulled my body down to hers, and surprised me by flipping us both over, so she was lying on top of me.

"I love you so much, Edward." Bella said softly to me, desire in her eyes.

I reached up, and cupped her breasts with my hands, and she moaned softly.

I grinned at her, and pinched her nipples a little.

She bit her lip, and raised her hips, and reached down to my already rock hard cock, and lined herself up, then slid slowly down, till I was completely sheathed inside her.

She still felt warm, even though she was a vampire.

She was so tight, and felt so amazing.

She raised herself again, and then slammed back down, quickly.

"Bella!" I gasped.

She grinned, and started moving up and down, slowly at first, put increasing her speed with every move.

I began to thrust up, to meet her.

She moaned, "Edward, you feel great!" she said in that sexy voice of hers.

"Ride it, Baby." I told her in a deep voice.

She got impossibly faster, she moaned a little louder, again, saying my name.

"Edward, tell me how good it feels." she whispered, in a seductive tone.

"Bella, you feel so fucking tight, it's amazing. I love how you ride me." I told her, still in my deep voice.

She gripped my shoulders, as I felt her tighten around me, and she moaned louder still.

"YES EDWARD!" she said a little loudly.

I came in time with her, shooting my seed deep inside her, as she rode out her orgasm, still riding me, milking my cock for all it was worth.

Once she was done, and I was spent, she collapsed on top of me, gasping for unneeded breath.

"Oh, Edward, you are so fucking great." she whispered to me.

"Glad I can still satisfy you." I murmured to her.

Then to end the perfect moment, there was a knock on the front door, I heard Renesmee pass by the door saying, "Don't worry, I got it." she giggled softly. I heard her thoughts. She knew.

I chuckled.

Then she was back at our door, "You two better get dressed, Esme is here to see Bella." she said, sounding a little concerned.

"Fine, we'll be out in a minute." Bella grumbled, untangling herself from me, so we could get up and get dressed.

Less then three minutes later, we were in the living room, standing across from Esme.

She looked angry, but I knew she was hurt. She and Bella were about to have discussion, and I wasn't going to interrupt unless I was needed. I stepped back against the wall, and readied myself to let them bitch each other out.

Esme took a steady breath, and then started in on Bella.

"Bella, you know how much I love you, and Edward, but I couldn't let this go on any longer. The way you acted today was uncalled for. I am the only one in this family who is still sane, apparently," I heard an answering growl from the other room, "not you and Renesmee, Jake." she called, the turned her attention back to Bella. "I've done nothing to deserve the way you've talked about me, and the way you've treated me. You know I would love to have a child, but I would dream of hurting you to take that little girl. I just want to be a part of your twins lives, the way I've been a part of Nessie's."

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but I knew Esme wasn't done yet.

"Ah, ah." she shook her head, "I'm not done." her voice got stronger now, more angry. I had never seen Esme like this.

"You are prancing around her like an innocent princess, and you are every bit as much to blame for this as Carlisle. I do admit that he may have suggested it. That was out of line. And the way he has been acting of late is completely unacceptable. But you are not blameless, here honey. So please stop acting it. You've morphed into some super bitch, and I'm not going to tolerate disrespect that I don't deserve."

She finished, breathing heavily, from anger.

Bella stood with her mouth open, staring at Esme.

She stood there for a whole minute before she found her words.

"You're right…you don't deserve the way I've treated you." Bella admitted softly. "If anything, you should be pissed as hell at me."

She crossed the room to Esme, holding her arms out, "I'm so sorry." she murmured into Esme's shoulder, and her body shook with a silent sob.

"I'm so overwhelmed…" she took in a gasp of breath with another sob, and I restrained myself from crossing the room to her myself, and let Esme comfort her.

"I know there is no excuse for my behavior, there really isn't. But in my defense, at the house, I was a little out of my mind. Carlisle really scared me." she sobbed some more.

Esme led her to the couch, and bless her heart, she motioned for me to come to her other side.

Esme petted Bella's hair, "Calm down, sweetheart." she whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted you to see someone else's point of view. I was hurt that you would think of me that way. That's where my anger came from. I really do love you Bella. And this family can hopefully work everything out, and be a FAMILY again. After I beat the crap out of Rose." she finished almost inaudibly.

Bella looked up at her, her eyebrow cocked, "Get in line." Bella laughed, "I get first dibs…I've been waiting…" she finished, still laughing.

Renesmee came out, and asked "Is it safe?" she giggled, and came to sit in front of the couch on the floor.

"I heard everything, but anyone wanna tell me why my brother looked like a mini Uncle Jazz, just a second ago?"

Esme gasped, "What?!"

"We hadn't had a chance yet to tell you all. Somehow his power is some sort of shape-shifting." I said excitedly.

"Well, I'd love to see it." Esme exclaimed. Standing, and pulling Bella with her, she hugged her again, then Bella led the way to the nursery.

For now there was some happiness in this family. But there was still so much left to go…

We were barely through round one, as far as I could see.

**A/N:**

**Do you love me? Not too cliffy this time.**

**I took everyone's opinion into consideration, and I must thank you all for your ideas.**

**The first person to inspire me for Anthony's power was TishPhoenix, and I give her credit.**

**But the way I'm working it, it's not exactly shape-shifting…but you'll understand later. I have a way to work it into the story, so you'll have to wait.**

**Anyway, I did the whole story in EPOV, cause I had some inspiration.**

**I will work others in, definitely Renesmee, hopefully in the next chapter.**

**Now, make me happy, and review PLEASE!!!!**

**Be honest, and brutal! I love it.**

**I'm also trying to respond to all reviewers now.**

**And I may start a teaser system for reviewers….maybe.**

**Now, ready, set, go!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N:**

**So, I have an idea.**

**I am going to work on a new chapter….I'm thinking, Renesmee's POV, and quite possibly a Jake/Nessie lemon…..**

**And I don't know….someone PM me about some ideas on a direction to take with Carlisle….push him further into insanity, or pull him back?**

**Make Esme and Carlisle get back together? I don't know….I just don't…I need inspiration.**


End file.
